Harry Potter and International Cooperation
by wispshifter
Summary: After a Surprising Eventful Hogwarts Train ride home, Harry activates the Familar bond but and receives more homework. He doesn't realize that this homework will change his life and bring about International Help in the upcoming war. Using Hedwig as a Mentor, he frees himself of binding and for the first time, takes control of his life. On Hiatus - Adoptable by Any.
1. On The Way Home

Harry sat on the edge of the lake, leaning against the rock he thought back to the last weeks, after Ron's Incident, Ron was delivered more bad news, he would have to retake the year. After hours of talking he managed to convince Professor McGonagall to allow him to retake the transfiguration and charms test. He spend most of his time working and revising, which in turn meant hours and hours in the library revising, along with Hermione, who at some points practically lived in the library . He still wasn't sure how he didn't see, yes he did know Ron liked Hermione, everyone in Gryffindor knew, but Hermione that was the shock of a lifetime.

 _Flashback_

 _Ron and Hermione were yet again sat over Hermione's notes, now that Ron had to retake his tests, he had to try his best, as the other option was stay back a year, it the same year as his sister,he found to his great surprise that it wasn't as bad as he made out, yes it was dreadfully boring reading over dusty books, but the learning part, the testing with Hermione was great. Looking over the notes he looked at Hermione, she was just Beautiful, there was nobody else like her, yes Lavender was ok, but she loved to gossip, and he didn't like people who couldn't hold his secrets, not like he had many anyway. He was considering asking her out, one he had fallen in love with her, she was bossy at times but there was something about it that he liked, also he knew that if he didn't act soon Hermione may change her mind and turn to Harry, something he didn't want._

 _Still deciding on whether to act, Madam Pince came over and removed them from the Library, closing it for the night. As the doors of the Library's closed, he turned to Hermione, it was now ,he knew instinctively, this was the moment, and this was the time to admit it._

" _Hermione?"_

" _Hmm…" she was still looking over notes_

" _Look at me please", he pressed his hand to the cheek and gently pushed her face so she looked directly at him._

" _I Love you", and moved in to kiss her, Hermione who was surprised but pleased moved forward and kissed him._

 _Harry's View_

 _Knowing where Ron and Hermione were, he turned the corner, to where the Library was. He stopped in shock, there in the middle of the corridor was Ron and Hermione in a tight embrace, books and notes scattered across the floor, clearly they hadn't noticed._

 _Pulling the camera, from his pocket, it was a present from Colin, snapped a photo, and left intending to find Colin and get the photos done, blackmail material was worth the hassle._

 _Flashback end_

Still wondering how it happened, he noticed that the sun was about to set, getting up he stretched and walked towards the hall.

0000000000000

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the compartment, playing chess, when a large brown bird fluttered through the window, it stopped allowed harry to remove the note before fluttering to Ron, sitting on his head. Harry opened the letter and saw it came from Sirius.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I know you'll be worried about me but don't bother, I'm going to go on vacation, if you want some help or you need someone to talk to, send Hedwig, I'll be here. Oh and the Bird that came with this letter, give it to Ron seem as I lost his last 'pet'._

 _p.s_

 _I Sirius Black, as Harry's Godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._

"Ron, that owl, Sirius said it can be yours as he lost your last pet."

"Cool, alright I'll call you Ferdinand. Or Fed for short, now how do we do this again, oh Yeh.", Ron cleared his throat and spoke "I Ronald Bilius Weasley, hereby make Ferdinand my Familiar" a small bright white light shone from Fed, and was quickly put out, instead of dull brown owl, there was now a light brown owl, with grey streaks in it, along with black eyes.

"Err sorry, but what did you just do?" harry asked, never had he seen something like that before.

"Hmm…, oh I just made him my familiar and he accepted"

"I've never done that before" harry confessed

"Really, you're meant to as soon as you get it, otherwise the pet can just walk of and find another master". Ron explained

"Well I was never told, mind you Hedwig was bought for me by Hagrid, he might have just forgot."

"What?"

"Yeh I was in Ollivanders getting my wand, when Hagrid turns up and gives me it for my first birthday present", harry shut his mouth tight, hoping they missed his slip up but

"What do you mean, you first birthday present" Hermione questioned, piercingly. Harry mumbled something looking down. "Say that louder please"

"I've never been given birthday presents by the Dursley's" he said louder, and before they could say anything, he said loudly "I Harry James Potter, hereby make Hedwig my Familiar", Hedwig hooted as If to say 'about time' before glowed bright orange, far brighter than Ron's owl. It was a couple of seconds before the light died down, in the place of the white owl, was a White Phoenix.

"No way, that's incredibly rare, I mean super rare, you have to be more powerful then Dumbledore powerful to get one."

"I don't get it" harry said looking in awe at the phoenix perched on his shoulder

"Harry, Phoenixes aren't born, they are created, when a familiar bond is active between animal and wizard, they bond gives the animal abilities based upon the power of the bonded wizard, it is incredibly rare to get an orange, red phoenix, like Fawkes. White are even rarer, only one has been seen in the past 1000 years, it was Godric's" answered Hermione

"Godric's?" harry asked, the name being familiar.

Ron Rolled his eyes, looking at harry with a look that clearly said 'are you being stupid on purpose' then saying, "Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor, he was the last one that had

 _She's Right, there has only been one other white phoenix, and that was the Familiar of Godrick Gryffindor, your ancestor. Even I am more powerful than her, you currently control 20% of your power, but even that was enough create me_

Harry paled, he looked at Hedwig, in sudden shock

"What?" asked Ron and Hermione?

"I created Hedwig with 20% of my power"

 _Day to day you can only use 5%, but when you are in dire need like on the lake, you can use all 20%. I suspect that when you have unblocked your power you will have the equal amount of power to Merlin, but no one is sure, not even me._

Harry repeated this to Ron and Hermione who paled if possible more than Draco. Before Ron summed it up perfectly "damn, your one powerful wizard." They all started to laugh, it was several minutes before they noticed that the corridor outside was filled with people.

"Err who's is that Phoenix?" asked Fred

"Because it can't be" said George

"Ickkle Ronnikins"

"Because he isn't that powerful"

"Well its mine, I've just activated my Familiar bond with Hedwig, something I should had done a long time ago."

"You mean that Hedwig was your owl for three years and you didn't activate your bond." Asks Katie, who had also turned up

"Yes but, I've only just realised that I hadn't activated the bond

"Well damn that's one faithful owl, sorry phoenix." Said Alicia

 _Well you would be if you knew you could ascend_

Harry Smiled at the comment, while Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George left the compartment

000000000000000

It was another 4 hours before the next visitor entered, it was a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect, he didn't know her, but she was pretty, long brown hair with blue eyes, following her was another perfect, holding a stack of folders. When the Ravenclaw saw who was inside she tapped the stack of folders in her companions hand and said Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Three Folders flew out of the pile neatly and landing her free hand. Once the files had been removed, the boy with the remaining folders continued down the train, followed by two or three more prefects behind him, some of which he recognised. When they left, she turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione all of which were still looking at the new compartment member in curiosity. When she shut the door she spoke up "you each have one folder, which is linked directly to another from another international school, you homework is to write a letter to student with the other folder, over the summer you have to write three letters, any questions?"

"Do we have to do it?" said Ron before Harry or Hermione could even consider choosing a question

"Well no you don't but if you don't you gain one month of detentions and no Hogsmeade visits for a whole year."

"Just great, more homework"

"Who are we corresponding with?" asked harry, before Ron could complain more

"Not sure, we aren't told, ask them, that will give you one of the letters"

"Are we limited to just three?" asked Hermione who like usual looked like Christmas had just come early with the new folder in her hand.

"No, but you only need to do three"

"Alright thanks" spoke harry quickly before Hermione could ask more about homework.

The perfect got up, and left without another word

"Just Great got a phoenix, as punishment, more homework" Harry muttered, Ron chuckled sourly.

000000000

The train slowed into the station a couple of hours later, Harry who had been talking to Hedwig, had agreed to go to Gringotts and remove the binding, as well as getting a new wand using one of Hedwig's Feathers for the core. When they arrived, they allowed the other students to leave before descending to the platform, moving along the platform they spotted a group of red heads at the far end of the platform, pulling their trucks with them they made their way to the redheads, who were Mrs Weasley, Ginny who had arrived before them, a redhead who had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, Dragon hide boots and armour, the other redhead was deeply scarred, this had to be Charlie, who worked with Dragons, which meant that the other redhead was Bill, the one who worked at Gringotts.

"How are you? Had a good year?" asked Mrs Weasley, when they got close and she'd given them a hug.

"Yes Thanks Mrs Weasley", said harry and Hermione together

"Yes Mum" Ron spoke late, because he was still talking to Fed.

After Fred and George arrived and humiliated Ron more about his love life, they all left, to make sure he didn't have to carry around his case, he asked Hedwig to transport it to his room back at Privet Drive, Hermione who was going straight to the Burrow, had told her parents via Hedwig back at Hogwarts, so they didn't arrive for no point. Harry who had secretly hoped the Dursleys never arrived each year, was yet again disappointed, the Dursleys who year after year slowly backed from the Platform were now sat in the car out the front, coming close Vernon opened his door and spoke "Come on boy, I got a holiday to go to".

"When you going? harry asked hoping he would say now

"When you I get you to Privet Drive" Vernon Spoke Gruffly

"In that case, go straight to your holiday, I've got things to do before going home"

At this Vernon pulled a face that clearly resembled glee, pulled a object from his pocket and threw it at harry, Harry who wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for no reason, caught the object, it was a key, realising this was the door key he turned to thank his uncle, saw that they had gone. Smiling bigger he had ever done when he thought about the Dursleys he summoned the knight bus, as the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry boarded, Harry spoke "Diagon alley for me, and the Burrow, outside Ottery and Catchpole for them.", when harry paid, waving away Mrs Weasleys Money, they sat down, Percy who had been busy with his badge, didn't sit down in time and fell over when the bus speed off suddenly. Swearing under his breath, Percy got up, and sat down next to Ron, who was stroking Fed absentmindedly.


	2. Friendly Goblin's

When he arrived at Diagon Alley, he thanked the driver and stepped onto the street, pulling up his hood, he walked through the pub quickly with his head down, he walked so quickly and quietly that no seemed to noticed him walk through, apart from tom who was putting a glass away at the time. Tapping the bricks in the back of the pub, he moved into the alley. Once the alley was sealed behind him, he lowered his hood, as Hogwarts had just finished, the alley was almost empty. Still moving quickly he proceeded up the alley as he reached the front steps Hedwig flamed to him, only stopping so Hedwig could sit back on his shoulder, he walked into the bank.

Even though the alley was empty, the bank was at its usual capacity, as he approached the nearest free goblin, after agreeing to speak as Hedwig asked him.

"May your Enemies Die underfoot, and their gold flow evermore into you vault" harry spoke

The goblin's eyebrows raised before answering "and May your gold grow evermore with the deaths of your enemies, and how may I help you?"

This surprised Harry, he was expecting a rude goblin reply, clearly if you spoke respect, and they did in return. "Goblin Teller, my name is Harry Potter, I would like to buy the services of your Goblin Healers, I've heard they are the best and require some magical bindings removed"

"You want a goblin to remove the binding on your magical core, why not go to a human one, is it the idea of every human that they the betters of all other magical creatures?"

"That may be for some people, for me however I require the best and when I go to a goblin I know that they will do the service they are paid for, not some other agenda."

The Goblin, who was clearly shocked, evidently did not expect a human to speak with respect, or for that human to ask for goblin help, when so much of the other humans spoke to them as dirt. After a few seconds the goblin, after getting over the shock, spoke "Well, I thank you for these kind words, we may of course remove the bindings on your magical core, and for your respect we will do a full scan for the same price."

"Thank you for your generosity, please allow me to follow you"

The goblin bowed and left the till and walked to the back of the bank, after walking through several different doors, still walking through the goblin territory, harry spoke up, "how do you know I have the money to pay", the goblin grinned, it was a quite scary sight.

"You have no need to worry, the potter vault is richest active vault we have, and if you didn't we would get payment in another form" still grinning the goblin walked through another door.

"Shivering slightly, harry muttered "didn't know that my vault held so much, to be honest I only thought it was a couple thousand"

The goblin who had been listening to this, answered the unspoken question "you trust vault indeed only holds a couple of thousand, but the main family vault holds much more"

"What main family vault?"

"The Potter Vault, the vault that has been held for generations, it has artefacts are priceless even to goblins"

"I didn't know one existed" harry answered truthfully

"You didn't, it's the job of the magical guardian to follow the will of the parents, and teach the child all about their family, including the vaults."

"My parents have a will, please can I see it and I don't have a magical guardian"

The goblin got angry at this, "we did wonder why you did not ask about you vaults and all your heritage, did Dumbledore tell you anything about the potters?"

"What's Dumbledore got to do with any of this?"

At this the goblin stopped, and grew more and more angry before speaking, his voice slightly cracking with emotion, "so you didn't give you magical guardian permission to empty the trust vault every year, you didn't give him permission to seal your parents will, you didn't give him permission to be you guardian"

"no", now harry had started to angry, Dumbledore, the leader of the light was steeling from him, taking his money as well as faking other details, to gain control, to make him, harry do what he wanted.

The Goblin who was watching Harry get more and more angry at this spoke up, " well this does explain a lot, while you get checked out, I will get the funds back from Dumbledore, I will also remove his guardianship and unseal your parents will, for this though I will need a alternate guardian, who do you suggest?"

Without thinking, harry answered "Sirius Black", realising he may have just dropped himself in some major political dung, the Goblin if possible, beamed at this before saying "yes an excellent idea, as he hasn't had a trial, he is still is legally Lord Black when he claims it that is, also as we Goblins control the Magical Guardianships, we can give it to him whether the Ministry likes it or not. If you happened to find him", at this the goblin winked while continuing, "do tell him this"

They reached a another door, the door was like all the rest except it had a red cross on it, bowing to the goblin and thanking for the answers and the escort he proceed into the room.

The room was decorated much like the Hospital wing but much smaller, the left hand had cabinets of potions and tonics, while the right held a row of beds and weirdly a pig pen. Still confused about the pig pen he walked upto the only goblin in the room and spoke "Teller Rasjork, told me this is where to find the best healing?"

The goblin bowed "Yes indeed you will, I see the friend of the goblin full scan is wanted?"

"Yes please" Harry followed the goblin to the nearest bed lead down and allowed the goblin to wave his hand over him. After a few minutes of silence apart from the goblin speaking in Gobbledegook, he revert to English and spoke, clearly mad, and from what harry could tell, slightly sickened. "So you have been malnourished from one onwards, at some points you magical core is keeping you alive, you have all the ribs broken at least three times more on some, all the bones in your leg have been broken at least once, twice on the right. You have skull fractured, you eyes are broken, and again your magic is allowing you to see, with all the connections being broken. You spine has been broken twice at the bottom, and you have been burned at least once a week until eleven, due to this you haven't reached you maximum physical potential, you also have a Horcrux in your head.

Adding to this you also have tracking charms on you, at least 25 from what I can tell, you also have binding on your core, several in fact you have access to 5%, over the summer, from the scars and bones you don't have access to magic, as the severe weakening, your magic is compensating, im also shocked to say that you have basilisk venom in your blood, which is being flowing with phoenix tears, neutralising it."

Harry sat in silence for a few moments before saying, "well the bones, fractures, burns and all other injuries don't surprise me, my muggle guardians gave me them, although I don't remember so many anyway the Horcrux, I don't even know what it is but im guessing its Voldemort's, also known as Tom Riddle, could you please do the best you can, ill pay for the expense and time"

The Goblin Healer was shocked, he had never meet a human so nice and respectful in all his life, he hadn't ever met anyone Goblin or Human who had been so mistreated in his life, and so careless about it, he knew that this boy, had live almost with it all his life and had grown to except it. Which in his books was not acceptable.

"no need to worry about charge, I have never in my life met someone so mistreated in my whole life, I expect you to get them criminal charges against your guardians. No I will heal it all, I will also remove the scars and the Horcrux, the venom I will leave, I think you will find that as it is core material, you will be able to do wandless better than before, even high tier stuff." With this the goblin walked to the desk in the corner and pressed a red button, after a few moments no less than 20 healer goblins entered and surrounded his bed, when the head healer returned they all started to chant, harry was lifted from the bed and surrounded In a golden glow, from head to toe the scars started to disappear one bye one, then bones started to repair what his magic had been unable to do, aches across his body disappeared, he hadn't noticed the aches until they were gone, once the bones were healed, the damaged nerves on his body started to repair, he suddenly noticed his eyes becoming blurry, as his glasses had become irrelevant. After fifteen minutes, 10 goblins had fainted, a black and very dark green blur came slowly from his head, being unable to remove his now useless glasses, the blur was slowly moved to the pig pen, now realising what the pen was for, the black blur merged into the pig, it grew suddenly black then went ravage breaking free of the pen, before it could do anymore damage two warriors ran into the room, and slain the pig without a thought, noticing that he was now lead on the bed, he felt the glasses being removed from his head before drifting into sleep.

00000000000

He awoke what seemed like seconds later, he noticed that the dead pig was gone, and only one healer was present, the same one from before when he entered the room. Looking up, the goblin saw him awake and spoke "well sorry to say we had to put you asleep, to remove the bindings, you now control all of your magic all 100% of it, something I should say you should have had removed at eleven, as for the trackers, they have transferred to a chair, and from what I can guess put back were you did live, you phoenix took care of transferal, the scars have been removed, apart from two which have faded, the one on your arm, from the basilisk, and one on your head which has faded so much that it is barely visible"

"Why did you leave them" harry asked, now sat up on the bed

"They are a record of your achievements, you should be proud of them."

"Ok, any other good news"

"yes, as a friend of the goblins, we have gifted you Occlumency, not something any other race can do however, but as we removed the bindings we gave it, all we ask is you don't say where you got, but if people ask, say you read it in one of your vaults"

"Ok, I can agree to that, anything else I need to be aware of"

"We also did a skills read on you to find any skills you have". The goblin then passed him a sheet of paper which read

 _Harry James Potter:_

 _Metamophmagus_

 _Mage Sight_

 _ParselTongue_

 _Natural Animagus (x2)_

 _Eidetic Memory_

"What does it mean natural Animagus?" harry asked looking up to the healer

"It means that you only need to learn what you form is, once you know what it is, you can transform to it. Others will have to go over every part of their body one by one before transforming. They will also have backlash of the animal instincts and have to fight it, you will not."

"Ah thank you for your help, please how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing Mr Potter, you are free to go".

Harry Got up noticing how tall he was compared to before, he was no taller than Ron, and by looks of it still growing, when he got to the door, the healer spoke, "on the desk there is some books on Mage sight, Natural Animagus and Metamophmagus, they will help you, the Parsel Tongue books are last seen with Slytherin Himself, they will be in his study, in his chamber when you return to transfer the Basilisk for Harvesting, you can find the books down there. After grabbing the books and a quick shrinking charm from the goblin, he left.

"Well, I must say that you look a lot healthier, and I have unsealed the will, Got Sirius as your Guardian, he turned up 30 minutes after you looking for a deed to black island, I've also retaken all the Gold, and discovered something." Spoke Rasjork

"Well thanks you for all you have done so far and anything more you do today for me, as for this something you have discovered?"

"yes, all the items and property that was at Godric Hollow Hideout, was removed and placed in a new separate vault upon the death of your parents, even the two items hidden from wizard view, all these are in a vault you can access today, im happy to say this can't be accessed by your guardian meaning that Dumbledore had no access."

"Well that is good news, can I see the will today?"

"yes I have a conference room setup for you, and to answer the impending question you have been 40 minutes in Gringotts, follow me", they set off through the back of Gringotts, after no time at all, they found themselves at the Bank front of Gringotts, they turned and entered a large room, it had a large oval shaped table in the middle with several chairs around it. Rasjork sat across the table where one lone chair stood, whereas harry sat on one of the many chairs across from it. Once they were seated, the Goblin spoke "Now, here we have the Wills of your Parents" he passed over a scroll. Harry touched the Scroll, and it sprang open, it read

 _I James Charles Potter, hereby Declare this the last Will and Testament, and I Lily Marie Potter – Evans Declare this the last Will and Testament making all those before Void and Null._

 _If one of us survives, all goes to the Remaining Parent_

 _In the case that both of us Dies we leave all to Harry James Potter_

 _He is to be in the care of:_

 _Sirius Orion Black, Godfather under the Godfather Ritual_

 _Frank and Alice Longbottom_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Augusta Longbottom_

 _Under No Circumstances is Harry James Potter to live or be raised by Petunia Dursley and her Husband._

 _I Request that Harry James Potter is emanated on his Eleventh Birthday, and has Inheritance Test_

 _James Charles Potter_

 _Lily Marie Potter – Evans_

 _Personal Note – I James am Prongs, - I Solemnly Swear that another Potter is up to no good._

 _The Map Can be Summoned (all of them)_

As Harry reached the end of the parchment he looked upto the goblin, who said, "to be emanated, simply put the head of house ring on, it will do the rest, as for the inheritance test, prick you finger and drop the blood into the bowl", indicating the bowl in front of him.

Harry pricked his Finger, and dropped some blood into the bowl in the middle of the table. After a few moments the Cut Healed and another scroll appeared in the middle of the table. Picking this up, he again read

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Controlled Lines:_

 _Potter_

 _Peverall_

 _Gryffindor_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Hufflepuff –Conquest/Inheritance_

 _Quirrell_

 _Slytherin – Inheritance_

 _Gaunt – Conquest_

 _Flamel – By Will_

 _In Line to:_

 _Black_

Harry was shocked for a few moments, he was heir to all four founders, and he controlled Hogwarts, after a few moments, he spoke. "So im Heir of all Four Founders"

"No you are Head of all founders' houses, you also have control over Hogwarts, once you announce it however."

"What about the Flamel Line, I was under the impression they didn't own a Vault, or Ancient House"

"They are an Elder House, they don't own much in Britain, apart from the Vault, but they do own seating in France Court, should you wish to take control, you will also find Potter, and Ravenclaw also own Houses in France. As for the Hogwarts Founder Houses. It Seems that Voldemort killed the last Hufflepuff head, being the last on the main line of Hufflepuff, Voldemort gained the Title, from here you gained the Title when you killed him, temporary at least when you were one, you also gained Gaunt House at the Same Time." The Potter, Peverall and Gryffindor was gained by Inheritance from James Potter, Slytherin and Ravenclaw Was Gained by Lily Potter –Evans, and Lastly Quirrell was gained by you when you killed him in your first year, although all he has is a small vault with some gold."

"I thought Slytherin head was Voldemort, why didn't it say conquer on that as well".

"Voldemort wasn't the head of Slytherin house, he was just a descendant of the house, he wasn't ever a head of it, so he never had chance to inherit it.

"Ok, what do the Vaults Contain?"

"Ah First you have to put the head of house rings on", he clicked his fingers. At this another goblin came in and put a small long box on the table and left. Harry opened the box, pulled out two rings that had labels above them, Quirrell and Gaunt

"I want all the Gold from Quirrell put the Potter Main Vault then the House and Vault Shutdown, as for Gaunt, what is in the vault"

"Three Books, each of which are written in ParselTongue, however we believe they are ParselTongue Healing Books, there is no gold in the Vault"

"Ok I want the Books given to me, I will use them, as for the Vault shut it down along with the house".

"easy done, the vaults have been emptied", at Harry's Raised Eyebrows, the goblin Explained, "In here anything concerning the Vaults is done automatically, if you are head of house", he gave a slight pause before continuing, " to end the Lines you have to do so by Formal Head of House Request".

At the last word, the Knowledge filled his head and he Spoke "I Harry James Potter, Hereby End the house of Gaunt and Quirrell and forever close the vaults, so mote it be". The two rings Vanished. Once done harry put on each head of house ring, each of which combined forming one ring, which by will could show the ring chosen. When the last one was put on the goblin pulled a small ring from the end of the box and said, Sirius Black has named you Heir, when he came in earlier, this is the Heir Ring. Just as before he added to his finger and it merged with the others. Once harry had all the rings on, Rasjork walked to the door, poked his head out and shouted something, then returned to his seat, a few minutes later, where harry was summoning each ring with a thought, a goblin came in with a rather thick folder. Once the file was placed and the goblin had left, Rasjork spoke up

" This is all the properties as well as other details, first though when you disbanded the gaunt house, you were left with a small shack outside a village called little hangleton, you need to decided whether to raid then destroy the house or leave it then add it to your potter collection."

"No, raid the house of all valuables then destroy the house, you can also sell the land, the money gained from the lands value can be put in your vault as payment for todays service and handling transactions for that sale."

"Thank you Lord Potter, it will be done. Our goblin forces have told us that the land is heavily covered in curses, we are going to need curse breakers, before I send for some is there any you recommend".

"Bill Weasley can lead the team, anyone else is upto you".

"It will be done, now here is your House Properties".

 **Potter**

Potter Manor – Unknown

Elves – Hogwarts

Potter Cottage – Godric Hollow

Potter Beach House – Saint Tropez

4 Privet Drive – Surrey

Free Rent

 _At this last comment, Harry looked up and said "I want you to start charging rent at 4 Privet Drive". Leaving the goblin to work he continued_

5 Other Inactive Houses across Europe

35% of Diagon Alley

5% of Knock turn Alley

Family Vault

52,391,578 Galleons 2481 Sickles and 576 Knut's. Rare Books, Family Artefact's, Jewellary, Armour

Trust Vault

2431 Galleons 451 Sickles, 683 Knut's

Updated with 2000 Galleons each Year

Storage Vault

Contains Property of Potter Cottage

 **Peverall**

Peverall Manor – Unknown

Family Vault

15,474,218 Galleons, 561 Sickles, 231 Knut's. Three Pedestals and Boxes

 **Gryffindor**

Gryffindor Den – Founder Island

25% of Hogwarts

Family Vault

34,513,720 Galleons, 5214 Sickles, 621 Knut's. Tombs, Journals.

Sword of Gryffindor – Hogwarts – Used upon Heir Call

 **Ravenclaw**

Ravenclaw Perch – Founders Island

25% of Hogwarts

Family Vault

27,458,218 Galleons, 5472 Sickles, 283 Knut's

Diadem of Ravenclaw – Hogwarts – Cursed

 _Harry made a mental note to search Hogwarts when he got back_

 **Hufflepuff**

Hufflepuff Kitchen Founder Island

25% of Hogwarts

Family Vault

24,531,971 Galleons, 5352 Sickles, 231 Knut's

Hufflepuff Cup – Gringotts Lestrange Family Vault – Cursed

 _At this last bit, Harry Looked up to the goblin who was watching patiently, "Hufflepuff cup has been cursed and put in the Lestrange Vault, it was not given, it was stolen, please free it of its curse then return it back to Hufflepuff Vault". Rasjork looked shocked at this news and again called another goblin to do as asked._

 **Slytherin**

Slytherin Chamber – Founder Island

25% of Hogwarts

100% of Hogsmeade

2,341,427 Galleons, 312 Sickles, 12 Knut's. ParselTongue Books

Slytherin Locket – Black Manor

After reading the last of the parchment he pocketed it, making a mental note to ask Sirius for access to his house.


	3. Vaults and Diagon Alley

Harry thanked the Goblin and requested that he visit various Vaults. Before he set off to the vaults he spoke "I Harry James Potter, Head of the most ancient and noble house of potter, summon henceforth all copies of marauder map. So Mote it be. Four Maps appeared in Harry Outstretched hand, pocketing the maps he left the room and followed the goblin to a cart. Sitting back enjoying the neck breaking journey he looked back over the last couple of hours, his life had changed so much; it was as if all the bindings had been lifted he knew thanks to Hedwig's advice all how to say and what to do. Thinking back he would have to thank Hedwig, next he saw her, still on his journey to the lower vaults he decided to set some objectives for himself.

Coming to stop outside the potter vault, he got out of the cart and pressed the potter ring to the ring shaped hole after a few seconds the door opened and revealed giant room, the room was as big the Dursleys house, on the left and right side of the room showed to doors leading into other rooms, on the back wall, in the gaps of the gold were two other doors leading to more rooms, in the middle of the room clearly visible at the doorway, was a large trunk, slightly bigger than Harrys school trunk, on top of the trunk was a letter. Coming up to it he saw it was addressed to him, opening it he read

 _Dear Harry_

 _If you reading this letter then im dead and Voldemort has finally caught up to us. first of all, we (me and James), want you to know that we love you, and always will whatever choices you make, I wrote this letter because im afraid I won't be able to see you grow up, but as long as your safe and alive, it does not matter. Although we are going into hiding under the fidelius I can't help but not trust peter for are safety, I would trust Remus with our secret or better Sirius but Peter Pettigrew doesn't seem trustworthy. So if you're reading this, Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black._

 _If all goes well you should find this on a trunk in the family vault, this was my school trunk, it has all my old notes, tips and tricks I found at school, and im afraid to say a rather useless journal on the pranks your dad did whilst at school, on the other hand he did add his Animagus journal, so it might be worth the look._

 _We left the notes and journals as farewell and reminder that we always love you no matter what your choices are_

 _Lily_

After finishing the letter, Harry stood in wonder, when he saw the letter, he immediately thought it would answer all his problems, solve all the issues, true it could start the process of freeing Sirius, but the rest, all the issues, all the unsolved problems were still there. Although it didn't solve any problems, it gave him good feeling, knowing that whatever problems he had whatever path he chose, they would still care, still respect his decisions.

Pocketing the letter, he turned to the goblin, before he spoke however, "If you tap the Trunk with you wand it will shrink, tapping it again with expand it again". Doing this harry pocketed the letter headed to one of the side rooms. Entering the side room on the left he noticed a lot of deeds, wills and instructions, noting some of the deeds names he left the room. He crossed the main room, skipping the jewellery room, and entered a room full of heirlooms, he noticed a clear box that said 'Peverall/Potter – Invisibility Cloak', another time turner, and it was slightly similar to Hermione's but bigger. The room also had a door on the far side of the room, entering he saw various photo's, furniture, on the nearest wall was two rectangle shaped objects, covered in a red and golden sheet, harry walked up and pulled the sheet off. He didn't know what to expect, but out of all the possibility, he wasn't expecting he mother and father in frames on the wall. As they were looking at each other talking they didn't notice the cover come off. Harry Stood back in shock, he watched his parents for a few moments, for the first time in what seemed like a long time, he was crying, silent tears were flowing down his cheeks. For a few moments they sat and talked, when they realised that the sheet had been moved they turned together and sat beaming down at their son.

"Mum, Dad, is that really you?"

"Yes Son, it's us" James Spoke

"How have you been, you look almost 15, but too skinny"

"Well that's true, I've just had some Goblin Healers removed 10 years of Malnourishment"

"10 YEARS!, where in the world were living?" shouted Lily

"Your Sisters Place"

"Petunia's?, the Will said for Never to go there."

"Yeh Well Dumbledore Decided to ignore it, and use your protection to build some wards."

"What Protection?"

"You Sacrificed yourself to save me, it placed a Love based Protection on me, making physical touch to something pure evil, like Voldemort impossible."

"ah, Love Magic" Whispered Lily

"Sorry?" harry asked

"Love Magic, is very Powerful, the Most Powerful Magic, but as far as we understand that for it to work on someone, you have to willing sacrifice something, usually yourself to protect one other, the one you love. In this case, my Motherly Love", at this Harry Blushed, "was strong enough to create a protection around you to block the Killing Curse. You Know they have a locked Room, in the Department of Mysteries called the Love Chamber, only those totally in love with someone dare enter, if not the full force of Pure Love can overload you."

"Now that Explanation is out of the way, please can you transport us to Potter Manor, with the rest of the Portraits?" James spoke, before Lily could continue.

"Sure how, I don't know how to call my elves, and I aint carrying you."

"Well how rude", Said James, holding his hand over his heart, in an offended voice.

"James Behave", Lily Interrupted, James Chucked before she continued, "Well they need to be reassigned to a new Master, before you they will sense you"

"I Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Reassigned all Elves of the Previous Head James Charles Potter, to me, so mote it be."

After this statement, they was silence for a few seconds before

CRACK

A House elf appeared in the Vault, he wore a Standard Black Pants with a White Shirt that had the Potter Chest on. He looked around the Room, wide eyed before speaking "Master Harry, Ex Master James and Ex-Mistress Lily, what a pleasure to meet you, how can I be service, and what do you wish the elves under my command to do".

"Do you speak for all the Potter Elves?", The Elf Nodded, "Alright I want the Elves to return to Potter Manor and tidy the Place I will be returning later on tonight, I will also need you to return my parents", indicating the portraits behind him, "to their place in Potter Manor, From what I have returned there is a room for old master and Mistresses?"

"Yes of Course Master Harry, We Will Return at once, I and the other elves have wished this for a long time". With that the Elf disappeared with the two Portraits. Already missing the company, he call Hedwig and left the vault. Following Hedwig's advice, he decided to only go to the Peverall Vault, and Slytherin, he jumped into the Cart and took the Breakneck Journey to the next Vault

0000000000000000

When he arrived, he entered he saw the regular stack of Gold but in the middle was three Pedestals. The first held a long thin box with a photo of a wand, the wand looked strangely familiar, underneath the box was a statement, and he spoke out loud what it said

"I, Harry James Potter Peverall, Ask the ancients of the Peverall Family to judge me, whether worthy, to control the full power of the Elder Wand. The was a flash of green light from the box, once it settled, the plaque now said, 'Worthy'. Moving onto the next box, he saw a picture of a stone, he spoke again asking whether he was worthy, to use the Resurrection Stone, again there was a flash of Green Light, the second Plaque said 'Worthy', he moving onto the next box he recognised a silvery cloak on the picture, knowing he already had the clock, he didn't need to ask, but he felt he should complete it, he asked whether he be worthy to use the cloak, there was a flash of blue light, and the plaque read 'Worthy and Obtained', the Peverall Crest on the back wall changed and read 'You be Worthy of using the Three Peverall Treasures, luck be With you on the quest'. At this message, he left the vault.

The ride to the last vault, took longer than before, after asking the Goblin why, he replied, "The Hogwarts Founder Vaults are the deepest most secure vaults we hold, we are going to vault number six." The rest of the ride was in silence, even harry, who loved the thrill of the cart ride was getting bored after what seemed like eight decades but was only 15 minutes they arrived at the toughest vault he had ever seen. This vault had a 25 foot drop into the a lava pool, with a bridge that can only be summoned with goblin help, inside the vault is no less than four dragons, each trained to kill new arrivals, who don't have a Slytherin ring on, once inside the main part of the vault guarded by stone gargoyles which if not deadly make you slightly faint when you look at them. Like every vault he had entered today, there was a large pile of gold in the middle, although it was a massive amount of gold, it was noticeably smaller than the other vaults, even though he didn't know why, he suspected that Slytherin had bought all the land for Hogsmeade. Turning from the gold he saw several shelves of books along the front near the door, after spending several minutes looking at titles of the books, all of them being Slytherin descendants written books, he picked several books upon Parsel magic healing, and some introduction books, while he was looking through the first pages of the introduction book, he said he need a snake magical preferably to enhance his magic with. After sending some back to his house with a house elf, he left and took the slow ride to the bank top.

000000000000

Making sure Hedwig was disillusioned, he scrolled to Ollivanders, making sure that the potter ring was shown he entered.

As the Bell chimed , he heard a shuffling as the Wand Creator came to the store front, if harry didn't know he it was three years since he had been here, it could have tricked to have been five minutes, the store was the same as before. Ollivanders came around the corner of, one the taller stacks of wand boxes. Just like the shop Ollivander looked the same as before.

"Well Lord Harry Potter, Holly with Phoenix Feather, one of my more finer but curious creations, is there something wrong with it?"

"No it works fine but I've had some magical core blocks broken as well as being emanated, and to add to that, I have a Phoenix Familiar", as he finished, came into sight as the charm lowered, revealing Hedwig on his shoulder.

Ollivander fell back into the chair behind him in shock, the poor old man, looked like was about to go into shock before he started to calm down. It was several minutes before he able to speak again, "A Phoenix Familiar, and a White Phoenix Familiar at that, you are truly a powerful wizard, yes I will create you a brand new wand if you come here so I can take some measurements. While the tape zoomed around him, just like before when it had finished measuring Ollivander came back with a stack of wood in his hands with another shocked expression on his face. When he had placed the wood on the table and locked the shop he spoke again, "Well we have a problem, for the core I would go with the phoenix tale feather, to create a wand that will hold the power you currently have, you need another core, usually I would use a liquid, blood, or phoenix tears, or even basilisk venom, for you to hold the power, I need basilisk venom, as you have it your blood, you can go to the corpse and get some. Unless you can buy one, I believe the shop in knock turn might have one, but unless you can control it, you have little chance of getting some".

"I can speak to snakes, so no worries, I will get you some venom, meanwhile want about the wood".

"Ah yes, I believe we can use Elm but to sure, run you hand along these wood". Harry ran his hand along the wood row, as he ran his hand along a wood, he felt a warm, nice feeling, like expected it was elm, "Well come back when ever and I will get the phoenix feather, if she gives permits it, and the venom you have required" at this Harry Thanked the Wand master and left the shop.

As he walked down the alley, as he walked he thought about the snake he wanted, he knew that best snake for him to get is a Basilisk, because one they are very magical, two they have the venom that he needs. On the other hand one look in the eyes causes instant death. Still thinking about this he walked to the edge of Knock turn alley, and entered a shop unlike Magical Menagerie, it housed every kind of familiar that I wizard could get, there was snakes, dogs, cats, owls, toads and various different hybrids. Harry closed the door and walked towards the snakes, as he came nearer, he heard there voices.

§ _This place sssmellssss funny §_

 _§ Why doessssnt he let ussss free, ill only bite him a little bit§_

the shelf had a long metal cage on it that held various different snakes, on top of the cage was several other cages that held different more exotic snakes, one of the cages was covered in a black cloth, when he reached forward to remove a cloth he heard the snakes mutter

§ _ssstupid human, does he not realissse the cloth iss there for a reassson §_

Turning to the snakes in the larger cage he said § _why iss the cloth there little onesss §_

 _§ He sssspeaksss it, oh great ssspeaker, we apologize, the cloth is there to protect the eyes of the humanssss §_

From the box in question he heard § _I am a Basilissssk, king of the sssserpentsss, the human who trapped me, covered me and I have not ssseen daylight in too long §_

 _§ It isss great to meet you, the gaze of you will kill usss, the cloth isss to protect usss from death §_

 _§ I can lower shieldssss, so I can gaze without killing, I will do thisss if you do two thingssss §_

 _§ What do you requesssst? §_

 _§ one to remove this cloth ssso I may ssseee the light again, and answer me this, why do you have my kinds venom in your blood §_

 _§ I will remove said cloth, I have the venom running though me because I encounter one a year ago, this Bassssilisssk, wasss told to kill me, ssssso I had no choice but to end itsss life, upon ssstriking it through the mouth, one of its fangsss infected me, nearly killing me in the processss. §_

 _§ thank you ssspeaker, you may remove the cloth now, I have put up my sssshields §_

Harry reached out and removed the cloth as he grabbed the cloth, a man came running in and tried to stop him from doing so, startled by the sudden movements he pulled quicker and the cloth came of before the man could reach him

"You stupid boy, don't you realise the cloth is there for a reason, don't look at the creature she will kill you when you look"

Harry ignored him and spoke § _Your beautiful §,_ she was a shiny green scaled snake about 2 foot long with yellow eyes or whatlooked like yellow with the light green cover over the eyes.

The man was shocked, there he was feeding his owls, when he felt the cover alarms going off, running through the shop , to stop what ever fool was trying to kill himself, did they never realise that the sign saying don't remove the cloth, meant exactly what it said, when he came around the corner, he saw a raven haired green eyes teen stood at the cage, running forward he saw the teen look in shock and remove the cloth forcefully, when issuing a warning to the teen, the teen ignored him and started to hiss, it was now his turn to be in shock, a Parselmouth, he had never met one before. Truthfully he should get more protections on the cloth but as he was a squib, something he had hidden really well, he had to leave the protections as they were. True the compulsion charm on it, stopped anyone from lifting it, but every so often he found someone who could bypass the charm, like today, unlike the other times however he didn't get here in time to stop the teen. Still thinking about the teen he asked "Sorry what did you say?" fanning ignorance.

"sorry, you have one of the most beautiful creatures here locked and under cover in a cage"

"Well", rubbing the back of his head slightly in sheepish thought, "no one else has been able to look at her, and live to tell the tail, we also never had a Parseltongue in here before".

§ _I thank you for your complement, I can tell you have been looking me, I wish to bond with you if you want §_

 _§ only if you tell me your name §_

 _§ I was called Karla §_

both the teen and the Basilisk had ignored the man, after a couple more hissing, well from his point of view the teen turned to him and said " I wish to buy Karla here", Pointing to the snake, "how much"

the man recovered from his shock to reply, "seem as you can speak to her, and you have managed to look at her and live, I will sell her for half price at 50 galleons", nodding to the man, the teen handed over the amount, and reached, rather bravely into the cage, the snake hissed and wrapped around the arm.

Leaving the shop, he was shop still in awe that he had found one of the biggest problems solved so easily, he spoke into the street

" _I Harry James Potter, Head of the most ancient and Noble house of Potter, hereby make Karla my Familiar"._

After a green glow from harry's arm he heard Karla speak § _thank you massster, becaussse of the bond I have more abilities that before, I can merge mysssself into another Basssilissk ssskin, if I shed my skin here, I and left it here I can merge back to it whenever I am near, although this isssssn't normally usssseful, becausssse of your massssive magical core, I can merge to another ssskin in the sssame building regardlesssss of protections between me and it. i can use this to control the skin any other sskin nearby, I will make one sssoon, so when I die in that form, I can sssimply move to another sssskin. Another thing is becausssse you are my massster, I can merge to you sssskin, and control my growth, sssso no need to get worried about me getting as big assss the Hogwartsss Basssilisssk. §_

 _§ does this mean that the Hogwartss Basssilisssk ssstill livesss §_

 _§ I believe ssshe will have a extra ssskin within the chamber. the cursssesss placed upon her will alsso be lifted §_

 _§ what curses §_

 _§ the cursssesss that only allow Tom to control her, the cursssesss caussse the Basssilisssk to want to kill Muggleborn'sss §_

 _§what wasss her original intention §_

 _§ it isss sssaid upon sssnakes that ssshe was designed to protect the ssschool, but without a Parsseltongue to control her, ssshe sssslept. §_

 _§ alright, letssss go to the wand ssshop §_

 _§yesss letsss, I will give you the venom when we are there §_

Karla pressed into Harry arm, she sank into his skin like a tattoo. They both then proceed to the wand shop, getting to the wand shop quicker than last time, they both proceed back into the shop.

When harry entered, Ollivander looked up from the desk, clearly he had been inspecting him to come back, as the desk was still full of different types of wood, there was also a small vial of liquid on the desk. "Ah Lord Potter, I was expecting you too come back, but I was unaware it was so easy to get to a Basilisk"

"Well normally its not but with ParselTongue, and a visit to the Exotic Pet store, I now have a familiar Basilisk, Karla"

"Ah yes, well if she would kindly put some venom in this vial we can get started", Harry Grabbed the vial, Ollivander was indicating held and held it near his arm, Karla Merged out, pressed her fangs to the edge of the glass, a trickle of venom flowed down the edge of the glass, after a couple of seconds she removed herself and sank back into his arm.

"Ah thank you Karla, now if you please", Hedwig ruffled her Feathers and one slowly floated down from her. Ollivander reached out and grabbed the floating Feather he then started to build the wand

Grabbed the vial of Venom and the Feather, he poured the venom across the white feather, quickly grapping his wand, he tapped the feather, the was a slow golden glow, Ollivander slowly waved his wand over the two cores in intricate patterns after about five minutes of muttering and wand waving, the glow died and instead of soggy venom feathered mess, there was White feather with green tints across it. Ollivander grabbed the new core and the wood, which was still on the table, he pressed the two together, and started to mutter he slowly pushed the feather into the wood, when he reached half way he removed his hand from the wood and started to mould he pressed pulled, and slowly shaped the wand, it was as if Magic was shaping the wand, which he reminding himself it properly was, after 30 minutes of shaping the wand, the wand started to glow golden, when the wand was revealed, he thought it was beautiful, the wand was 11 and a quarter inches, with dark, almost black wood, dotted up and down the wood was green spots when the venom and merged with the wood. Harry leaned forward and grabbed the new wand, he felt the most comforting warm fill his body as the wand became his own. After paying for the wand he left the store.

 _To get to Potter Manor, Press your hand to the Potter ring and say 'Potter Manor' you shall go there._

He followed Hedwig's Instructions, and felt a tug behind the navel before he was gone.

 **A/N**

 **First Three Chapters Added Now, more will be added at a later date.**


	4. Potter Manor

Harry Landed in big entryway, he slipped on the rug beneath him and smashed his forehead on the floor, groaning loudly he got up rubbing his forehead cursing magical travel. Harry got to his feet and looked around the room, he was a fairly large room, about the size of the Dursleys down floor . Looking around he saw a large staircase on either side of the room, on the bottom floor he saw several doors around the room, some had a cardboard sign on the door, others didn't, looking up he saw several more doors upstairs, and another staircase. Harry stepped forward further into the house, as he moved forward, a loud crack announced the head house elf from the vault.

"Master Harry, we is sorry, all the land isn't clean, we have lots to do, we were at Hogwarts until reclaimed"

"Hogwarts? why were you there and why didn't you come to me"

"We were told my ex-Master James not to meet you until you became head of house, we were told to help at Hogwarts with other house elves".

"Ok, how is the manor, and any land outside?"

"The Master Bedroom, Master Study, Kitchen, All Landings, Living Room, Games Room, and two Extra Bedrooms are done, we are working hardest to get it done but we are afraid it is going to take a few days"

"Ok no worries, well Im going to need a….", he trailed off thinking about which elf to become his personal one, truth be told he didn't know any others but the head elf, thinking about elves he remembered a certain really happy Elf that he met once before. After a few moments where the head elf was watching curiously and waiting for dismissal he spoke, "Dobby".

After a few moments, the head elf spoke up, "Dobby is to weak, dobby doesn't have enough magic to come to you", harry looked startled at this news but before the question could be asked the elf spoke again, "A house elf cant gather magic like wizard can, house require bond to survive, bond give magic to elf allowing them to survive, dobby been to long with magic, he is dying sir".

Harry grew suddenly worried, and told the sad elf "take me directly to Dobby", the house elf grabbed Harry's arm, with a subtle pop, Harry Reappeared in a dark alley, the road was dry and cracked as if it hadn't been paved in a while, at the side of the road was a large pile of black binbags, in the middle of the pile curled into a ball was a small filthy elf, if dobby had been abused before, this was nothing to what happened now, he left eye was blacked all around, all across his face was slashes, cut by a large knife, he arms were twisted and a bone was sticking out of his right arm, both of his legs were snapped and bent at wrong angles.

Harry took one look at the elf and had to move his head, he was violently sick, even though he had been in the same position before, he still felt very sick after a few moments of being sick, he walked to the elf, at the cracking of the pavement tiles, Dobby opened his eyes, "Harry Potter sir, Dobby is Sorry he could come, Dobby is dying sir, Dobby wish to say goodbye sir"

Harry looked sadly at the elf, he turned to his head elf and asked hopefully, "A house elf uses the same magic as Wizard's they absorb there magic to survive".

The head elf nodded then added, "A house elf now has a wizard's core, they being limited so they can serve the wizard's, is it told known that the house elves were once high elves, but were captured and enslaved, all knowledge of the curse has been lost, Dobby would normally need to bond with another wizard but Dobby sir, has lost almost all his magic, he doesn't have enough magic to bond with a wizard, Dobby will die" the head elf looked at his feet, harry noticed tears in his eyes, at this Harry knew what he had to do, he grabbed Dobby's disfigured hands in his own closed his eyes as he concentrated, he pushed his magic though his hands. Later that day it would be noted as the rawest magic output since Merlin himself. Harry Concentrated, he had never done anything like this before, he had never done wandless magic before either, but knowing the theory behind it, he knew what he was doing. Behind him the head elf looked up, he felt the raw magic output like any other wizard in a fifteen mile radius, he saw his master, kneeling beside Dobby, his eyes closed pushing his magic into the startled elf, the elf's body started to repair, the bones realigned, the bruises faded, the minutes continued at an agonising pace, whilst dobby was healed, after five minutes, and 25% of harry core, Dobby was healed and full of magic. Harry Opened his eyes got up and helped the elf to his feet. Getting up he moved back allowing Dobby to get up. He was so happy not to be dead that instead of getting up he apparated behind harry, he then spoke in such happiness that he was crying ,"Harry Potter sir, he is so noble and selfless, but even dobby didn't know he could do this", Dobby wiped his tears away then asked, "Why did you call?"

"I need a personal elf, I need someone I know who can help me on a day to day basis where ever I am, unlike my other elves, and his main focus will be helping me, when he is not he will of course help the others."

"Dobby Accepts, I Dobby Accept Harry Potter as his Master, as a Personal Elf to said Master"

"So Mote it be" harry finished, completing the bond, after asking Dobby to get some cleaner clothes to wear, and giving permission to all his elves to access his trust vault without ever asking, he asked his head elf to take him to bed.

000000000

The Next Morning harry woke up from the best sleep he had since as long as he can remember, it seemed that without the bindings and the badly healed bones ruined his beauty sleep, as he liked to call it. Getting up he saw that Hedwig was on a perch in the corner, it seemed that she had arrived, and by the fact that his trunk was at the end of his bed, someone had returned it, either Hedwig or Dobby he wasn't sure.

Once changed and washed, he left the room looking for the kitchen, whilst stroking her feathers, after nibbling his fingers rather hard, and demanding why he forgot about her, he explained about dobby, and Melia, his head elf, she nodded at his excuse but still glared at him until he started to stroke her feathers calming her down. After half an hour of searching the manor, he found 52 bedroom's, a duelling room, a library, three potions lab, two studies, two spare rooms, he got Melia to inform the Kitchen that he was coming, and tell him where the kitchen was, he walked down the stairs, making a mental note to create a magic compatible elevator. After a full English breakfast, and a plate of Pork Scratching's for Hedwig, he left to go to his study, with Hedwig who had accepted his bribe and apology, when he gave her the Scratchings.

Arriving at his study he sat down, and decided to write a to do list

 _Ask Neville for Pureblood Lessons_

 _Invite Hermione, The Weasleys to his house_

 _Active Wardstone_

 _Read upon ParselMagic_

 _Read Parent Journal's_

 _Visit Parent Paintings_

 _Become Animagus_

 _Offer Sirius Permanent place at Manor_

Harry leaned back thinking, after the morning tour of the house, he had found a room labelled Painting Room but got decided to come back after dinner, he also picked up a journal from the library to record his days and a notes diary, for all his notes/ ideas, which the list had been put in. Deciding to active the Wardstone Defences, he called Melia to explain where the Wardstone is.

"The Wardstone is in here sir, it is hidden from all but head of house, you is needing to put hand upon potter crest and ask for Wardstone, only when the room is empty of all but you and familiar's can it be opened."

Harry thanked Melia and followed her instructions, he entered a room, in the middle of the stone room was a large pillar, walking around the pillar he saw various runes, and warding spells inscribed, placing his hand upon the Wardstone, he spoke the word that jumped into his mind, "I Harry James Potter, Head of the house of Potter, Enable Passive Defences one", he knew that this was the maximum he could put the defences, without putting them in war defence mode. Removing his hand he left the room, making a mental note to look up ParselMagic Warding.

0000000000000

Harry Spent the rest of the day in the library, after looking back at the first three years and the fact that he had nearly been killed three times, well two and lost his soul, he knew he need to learn more defence, looking back he could properly do with more potion skill, at least then he could at least make wolfsbane potion for Lupin, or maybe even remove the curse, knowing that he his potion skill he had, he had little hope.

After a couple of hours of writing notes vary from unique spells, to potion making tips, he proceeded upstairs to the painting room that he had located that morning. The room was fairly large, the room was covered in paintings, each painting held a man or woman, most were extremely old, the odd one was younger, clearly they had died from various means. At the back of the room was a large painting, it held a number of different people, every so often a man walked into the painting, after a quick glance around the room, he spotted the two figures he was most eager to meet. As he approached his mother and father turned and beamed, then spoke.

"Harry, how have you been? like the manor?" asked James

"It's great, but why is it so big?"

"Oh, Potter is one of the English Founding Families, our ancestors bought the land around especially because of the ley lines. And also why not"

"Our ancestors? how old exactly?"

From behind Harry, a new voice had spoken, "1000 Years, the Potters, The Peverall, The Gryffindor's, The Ravenclaw's, The Hufflepuff, The Slytherin, The Blacks, Merlin and Morgana."

Harry was shocked, he had heard rumours that the potters were an old family, but no one had said that they were one of the Founding Families. This still on his mind, he questioned, "How Well known is that knowledge?"

"It isn't known, it is rumoured but we never gave out the information, there was no need to" harry turned back to James, who continued "it is only rumoured because of our Wizengamot seat".

"Wizengamot?"

"Wizard Court, the Potters have equal seats to all the other founding families, if you found the heirs, you could overrule any law you wanted".

"I know the heirs, most of them anyway".

James was shocked and by the silence by the room all the other portraits had stopped to listen. "Yeh well the I know that the potters have been descended to the Peverall and the Gryffindor's"

"We are? how do you know that?"

"Goblin Inheritance Ritual"

"Oh, I didn't actually expect them to do that, Goblins have never done one of those tests in 300 years, they usually deny all knowledge of such a ritual, the newer families like the Malfoys don't know it exists."

"Oh, well they did it for me, when id had by body repaired, and the bonds removed they read the will and gave me a test"

"How much did it cost you?"

"Sorry"

"Well the last person to have one was 300 years ago, and he paid 500 galleons to have it done".

"Oh well nothing, they didn't ask for payment, they just gave me the test".

Another voice spoke up, in the continued silence, "Sorry, they gave you it for free, Goblins have never given anything for free….Ever". On the row of portraits, it appeared to be the first.

"Well, nice to speak to you again, Rayon, what has it been 200 years?" a second voice spoke

"Roughly, after that witch insulted my grandfather, I stopped all speech", some of the older portraits, nodded not wanting to.

"Who was your grandfather?"

"Lytom Potter, the first Potter to come to Britain"

James cut in, "Yes a very important man, but can we get to the present, who are the heirs?"

Harry Smiled then answers, "Well, The Ravenclaw's had a squib who was cast off, and let into the muggle world, at some point down the line Slytherin's Heir married in. This line had a history full of squibs until they had two daughters, one of which was a witch called Lily Evans", Harry chuckled at the expression on his mother's face then continued, Voldermort, somewhere in his history, found the Head of Hufflepuff house, and won her titles in right of conquest, this son then created a mass of followers until one day he came to a small cottage in Godric's Hollow", there was a gasp of shock from various portraits as they figured out who this tom was, "he then proceed to kill James Potter, Lily Potter, then tried to kill young Harry, but failed giving all titles to him."

"You're telling me, my son is heir to not one but seven Founding Families"

"Yup, and heir to another"

At James's confused expression, he added "Black"

James Smiled Happily, then asked "So Sirius is still alive then, I expected him to be to be with you to be honest, that's what the will said anyway."

"Well if the will had been read, I would have, but it wasn't so I was left with Petunia, and dear Sirius was put in Azkaban"

Lily gasped, "No, but Sirius was innocent, he wasn't our secret keeper"

"Well I know that, but you told the whole wizarding world that he was…. And they didn't give him a trial"

"How long was he in there?"

"About 13 years, for the murder of Peter Pettigrew, and the murder of 12 muggles"

James asked fearfully," and did he kill them muggles"

Harry laughed sourly then said "Nope, Peter shouted to the street about your murder, then killed the muggles and blew up the street, transforming and entering the sewers."

James Sighed sadly, at this harry bid goodbye and left the room.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the bad grammar, im going over once more for mistakes.**

 **The couples will be:**

 **Harry/Fleur**

 **Ron/Hermione**

 **Thanks for all the support so far**


	5. Heirs and Political Power

2 days later, harry who was fantasizing how awesome it would be to overrule laws, was delivered devastating news. "Even though it's awesome my son control's so much political power, it causes a problem" James said halfway through there talk about wizarding politics.

Harry who wasn't really listening at this point, was shocked back to earth by this and asked rather hesitantly "what problem?"

James signed sadly, "the Rules of the Wizengamot says that a person can only control one of the seats of the founding power in one session, meaning that if you want to control all your seats you need someone else to run another seat for you, unlike a proxy which counts as your influence, on the founding seats you must give someone full control over a seat, you cannot influence them before or in session, it must be out of your control."

"Right so, I need several other people to control my seats, and their votes must be their own not mine to influence?"

"Exactly, just because you aren't allowed to control their votes doesn't mean you lose the seats, I would suggest you find someone you know and trust, preferably with the all the same views as you so you aren't at much of a loss."

"And if they don't want to, who do I give the seats to?"

"The heirs, when they accept the duties of the heir, you designate control of that seat to them"

"So who are the heirs?"

"No idea, go to the family houses, the family tapestry will be there, it will show all the descendants"

"Sure but then how do I get in contact with them?"

"Owl obviously, well or you could leave a message on the heir ring"

"A message?"

"Yeh when you give the message to a descendant, you can leave an instruction on the ring"

"Right I start with the founders"

Harry picked himself up and left the room, as he descended the stairs he started to think, _why me?, it's great that im out of control but why does it all have to land with me, might be better if I just went back to the Dursleys and forgetting all about this_

Hedwig's voice popped into his head, _no, even though the start is tough, the benefits of this end will be better, if you continued down the path with the Dursleys, lots of people will have been lost, yes you would have won but the death toll would have been too high, and if you remember I send the Dursleys on holiday._

It was true, in all the thoughts about Gringotts, Hedwig and the folder he had completely forgotten that he had sent the Dursleys on holiday. Hedwig continued

 _The folder is a neat idea from the school, you should use it as a stress relief, do not worry about the secrets if you apply a unspeakable secret charm on letters the other will not be able to speak the content_

 _You sure,_ harry thought

 _Yes, even the teacher that see's the folder only sees the number of letters that are sent not the content_

 _Ok I'll do it now before I go,_ harry turned the corner, and stepped into his room.

000000000000000

A couple of hours later he had finished his letter, remembering what he promised he added a unspeakable charm on the letter, if they accepted the charm they would not be able to speak the information, signing in relieve he placed the letter into the folder.

000000000000000

France – Same time

 **A/N all in French, translated for yours and mine convenience: D**

Fleur was sat in a small French café with her friend, growing up she hadn't had much friends, due to her veela charm, all her school mates had been jealous of her charm, and annoyed that all the boys had been ogling her like a piece of meat, the only people that had been her friends were ones that had friends abroad or those who could resist, who were few and far between, so it was a good change when she found out about her pen pal folder, although she had put anything in it yet, she still like to carry it around, either shrunk in her pocket or nearby. Today it was sat in the middle of the table, the subject of the conversation

"Fleur why do you even carry that around, you haven't even sent a letter"

Fleur nodded, it was true, "I know but I feel like I should take it, the other should send one sometime" after a couple minutes of silence apart from the occasional bit of cake, the a symbol glowed on the folder after a couple of seconds it faded out"

The friend was sat watching the folder with curiosity, because even in France that symbol, that logo is well known it was the symbol of Hogwarts. "Well fleur, we now know where your Penpal is from"

"Yes, Hogwarts", opening the folder she pulled out the letter and read

 _Dear whoever is with the other folder?_

 _First off I was told to write in this blasted thing and write at least three letters, and as I need a stress relief this or you are my stress relief_

 _You'll properly want to know who I am. My name is Harry Potter, I am a Gryffindor from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, where on the summer holidays I stay wherever I choose, currently on my own, as my only living relatives hate the sight of me, and my godfather is an innocent framed for mass murder, I usually spend summer on my own. Anyway my school years have been busy to say the least, the first year, I had to make it through a lot of traps set my teachers to stop Voldemort getting a philosophers stone. Second year, a hidden chamber was opened, allowing a basilisk to roam the school killing muggleborns, where later in the year I had to kill it. Third year I was told my godfather had broken out of Azkaban where I later figured out it was told he wanted to kill me. Only when I met the guy did I find out he broke out to kill a man he had previously been charged of murder, on the way back home, I discovered my magical core was bound from my lovely owl who turned to a phoenix_

 _Anyway that's all for now_

 _Harry Potter_

Fleur looked up shocked that anyone could go through so much in there live, "Folder is from Harry Potter…he…" she cursed a looked back down to the letter

 _p.s you can't speak of the secrets, you have agreed to an unspeakable charm, it will last till end of summer_

 _Also note this is charmed so only you can see it, once you pick up the first letter, only you will be able to read anymore._

Fleur cursed using every curse word she knew, after several minutes of curse words creating some rather unique phrases she turned to her friend who had a look of amusement. "He put a unspeakable and concealment charm on the paper, "only thing I can tell you is that he's had an extremely bad school experience, how he survived it I've no idea"

00000000000000000000000

After writing the letter he stretched putting the letter in the folder before leaving the room, whilst walking down the halls he realised that his was stupidly big. Walking into the entrance way, he picked a ring and portkeyed away.

Peverall Manor

Harry landed badly, tripped and yet again smashed his head against the floor, looking around the manor he noticed that it wasn't as big as potter manor, it was only five floors, not the nine that potter's had, it also had all the 'bedrooms at the top meaning that he didn't need to search up all the floors, picking himself to his feet, he walked to the nearest door and started to search. It took him over half an hour to find the tapestry, looking on the tapestry he saw that the name 'gaunt' was burned off, searching the lines he found that only three names were left, Xeno Lovegood, Luna Lovegood and himself. After writing the names down, he left the dusty manor.

Gryffindor Den

Using the famous Potter landing (on the face), he stepped into Gryffindor Den, it was 5 floor with a similar build to Peverall manor, starting on the bottom floor I started to search. 20 minutes of searching the manor I came across another ancestor Portrait room, as I walked in like the room in Potter manor I came across, this room however only held several portraits. As I entered the oldest portrait spoke, "Hello dear descendant, are the four founder's descendants revealed once more".

"Sorry?"

"Yes, the Hogwarts founder's houses are charmed so that only they can reveal themselves when all four heir are within our school"

"Well your right on that one, all four founders has a heir"

"So you are the heir of me then?"

"Well yes…sorry what?"

"My apologies, my name is Godric Gryffindor, so who are the other heirs then?"

"Me, simply, I am heir to all four founders, plus more."

"You, you are heir to me, Rowena, Helga and Sal.

"Well lord actually, but im also lord Potter, Lord Peverall and Heir Black.

"Well, im guessing you're looking for other heirs to control the Wizengamot seats"

"Yeh I am, where is the tapestry?"

"I'll tell you but can you do me a favour?"

"Sure?"

"Bring the Hogwarts founders into your study so we can talk together, I miss talking to sal."

"Sure"

"Right ok", Godric explained how to duplicate the portraits and where the tapestry was. After he duplicated the portrait, he called dobby and asked to put Godric on the potter study wall. 5 minutes later, harry was looking across the tapestry looking for an heir, Gryffindor unlike Peverall had several different descendants, one of which was the Weasleys, and the Longbottom's. harry sat and thought about which to choose as heir, his immediate though was Ron or one of the older Weasleys, but looking at from a no biased view, he knew that they had no political knowledge, with them losing their seat, they were least likely to help, Longbottom on the other hand had grown up being taught politics, something which he could use. Deciding Longbottom was the best he noted down the names and left the manor.

Ravenclaw Perch

Walking forward when he landed, he managed not to land on his face, but still landed on his knees. Getting up he looked around, unlike the other two manor's it was shaped like a tower, it had 13 levels but the tower had thinner, setting off through the tower, again I began to search. After only 10 minutes I found the tapestry, the Ravenclaw's had about the same amount of descendants, they had a Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Xeno Lovegood, as well as himself. Deciding to ask Hermione to be Ravenclaw heir, leaving Luna to be Peverall, writing down the names he left the room and continued to search. 15 minutes later he found the Portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, after duplicating it he sent it along to Potter manor. Returning to the bottom floor, he portkeyed to the next manor.

Hufflepuff Kitchen

Landing on his feet he moved into the manor, yet again the manor was designed differently, the Hufflepuff Kitchen manor had three extremely wide floors, the main floor, the first floor, and the basement, deciding to start in the basement, I started to search, 15 minutes later and one Portrait I found the tapestry, looking at the tapestry, only two other heirs remain. Susan Bones and Amelia Bones. Writing down the names, he left for the final and last manor.

Slytherin Chamber

When he landed, he saw a familiar shaped chamber, with a Slytherin head on the stone statue, walking up to the statue, he hissed _open._ He walked into a manor shaped entrance, again the manor was shaped differently the main floor was the top most floor, which lead to several different floors, searching the top floor, the tapestry was found, like harry guessed there was no heirs living, surprisingly Tom Marvolo Riddle was classed as dead by magic, on the day of 31st October 1981. Leaving the tapestry, I searched for the portrait, 15 minutes later and the last portrait in hand he left the manor.

 **A/N**

 **Longbottom – Gryffindor**

 **Bones – Hufflepuff**

 **Dead – Slytherin**

 **Granger – Ravenclaw**

 **Lovegood – Peverall**

 **Sirius Black – Black**

 **Harry Potter - Potter** **IHH**


	6. Slytherin and Schedule

Harry was slouched in the Desk chair within the Master study, he was yet again trying to fix a problem, he needed someone to take control of his Slytherin seat, but he knew no one that would be able to do it. Hermione wouldn't be able to uphold the wizarding traditions, he admitted that he knew nothing about them but with four founders, his mother and father he was learning. The only other family he trusted was the Weasleys, a family which was ill equipped to be on wizarding court. Mrs Weasley held a temper that would hold in court, Mr Weasley was respected enough to be taken seriously in court. Bill from what he knew wasn't in the country enough, neither was Charlie. That left the other sons, Ron and Ginny were too immature and young, Fred and George were too young and not interested, and finally Percy, he was…. Harry jumped to his feet and ran out the door, the portraits in the room who were sleeping woke with a start as Harry slammed the door behind him. Pelting down the stairs two at a time he ran in living room, he had written to the Weasleys the day before telling them he was at Potter Manor, as he speed up to the fireplace he threw some floo powder in, and said 'the Burrow' sticking only his head in the fireplace his head shot past fireplaces, eventually landing in the grate, the world slowed to stop as harry tried not to throw up. Looking around the room he saw that it had only one occupant, a long haired man he knew to be Bill.

"Bill"

The man spun around and knelt at the fire, "What's up harry"

"Can I come through, I need to talk to Percy and your family."

"Sure, come on through, I'll get the family."

"thanks", harry pulled his head back out, once firmly attacked on his head, picking some more floo powder he stepped into the fireplace once again saying 'the Burrow', managing to land on to feet he stepped in the dining room, everyone was sat around the table, ron and Ginny were playing chess, Mr Weasley was read the daily prophet, Charlie, Bill and Percy were sat watching Harry come in. when sat at the head of the table he spoke " thanks for listening to this, as you all know I am the last of the Potters, all of my line is dead, uncles, aunties, Grandparents, parents, this leaves me with the land, title and much more, including a Wizengamot seat", at the last word everyone sat abit straight, "as you can tell I can't sit it, if it was just one seat I wouldn't have a issue getting someone to sit but I have at least 6 seats, a heir to another, this normally would be a problem either as I would get one person to run all 6 seats but again I have a problem",

Percy who had been listening spoke up, "well its well known that the Potters are the heirs of Gryffindor's, and both hold Founders seats"

"Indeed, that's not the problem, see I hold 6 founders seats and heir to another." The table fell silence, after a moment of silence harry spoke up, "I have heirs to 4, I am going to control another, and one house simply doesn't have another heir." Harry let this sink in before continuing, "So my options, first I look at Hermione, she could properly learn, but she would always see this as Muggle laws and try to fix that, no so that left me with the other options, your family. So looking at each person, first Mr Weasleys, one the best options but doesn't have respect, no one respects your position, you im afraid won't help. Next Mrs Weasley, good but your temper won't hold in court", sniggers broke across the room but said nothing because like her husband knew this to be true, "next we have the two eldest, both good options but both have no interest in the ministry, and aren't in the country often enough for them to hold the positon, then we have Percy and the youngest, the twins, Ron and Ginny for one are in school so they can't hold the position either, so finally we have Percy, the best option, someone who is out of school, and eager to work in the ministry, someone who aims high, someone who holds the same interests as me. So Percy what do you say, are you willing to hold my interests in court, until I decide otherwise"

Percy was shocked, he always wanted to work at the ministry, but with his father's reputation, he didn't think he was going to get far, then here comes someone who respects him and willing to give him a boost into his career finally he spoke, "which house…..which house will I be sitting for?"

Harry smiled he knew Percy was hooked, "Slytherin". The twins, Ron and up suddenly and started to shout and proclaim that they would not infect their family with the house Ginny got.

After a few moments, harry shouted "SILENCE", then said in his normal voice "Percy is looking for a job in the ministry, he needs a boost of higher level house, someone who will get him far, without it he will struggle."

Percy spoke up at that moment, "I accept, he is right without the boost in the ministry many people of lower houses don't get far without the boost, this will give the boost I needed, thank you"

Harry Spoke at that "I Harry James Potter Peverall Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Black head of the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin, give Percy Ignatius Weasley the right to vote my for my house, in the honour of the house of Slytherin, this contract will end when I see fit. Do you accept?"

"I Percy Ignatius Weasley accept the terms of this Contract, so mote it be"

"So mote it be" there was a flash of white light then harry spoke again pulling a slip of parchment from his pocket, "right well next chance you have get yourself some Wizengamot robes, this will charge it from my account, you want the best robes money can buy, you are representing the house of Slytherin and will dress as such." Harry handed over the slip of parchment he looked at the family then spoke again. "As of tomorrow at ten a clock you can all welcome each day to potter manor, I have a rather lovely Quidditch pitch there that you are more than welcome to use." He looked back at Percy, pointing at the ring down located on his finger, "that ring will allow you to speak the language of snakes, it can't be removed, show that at court and you will be granted the seat."

Percy looked at the ring willed it to disappear then spoke, "thank you, normally as you know we wouldn't accept charity", waving the slip slightly, "but as you said if I am going to represent the house of Slytherin I need look the place"

"I know", at that moment Karla spoke _I like him, he will work well representing the house of snakes_ ,

Percy replied _I thank you for the compliment, noble snake_.

Harry thanked the family then left the house.When harry returned to his study, the four founders were watching him, when he settled, they spoke up, "well now that you have started to fix, the political mess you have landed yourself in, we can finally start to help you study." Started Salazar

"Study what exactly?"

"well, for one we need to help you with methamorphis, and you also need to learn about the human body, and occulmency, you could properly do with some wandless skills, but that will be later." Answered Godric

"Right, I already have occulmency skills, and I didn't think wandless was possible for much more than neat tricks".

"first thing, occulmency you only have reinforced core shields, very heavily reinforced shields but only core shields, if you want to become a master, you need a mindscape. Next is wandless, and normally your right, however once you gain control of metamorphic powers, you can will the venom around your body, wrapping the venom around the magical pathways in your arm, this will act as a sort of conductor for the magic.". Spoke Rowena

Helga continued, "As for studying the human body, with that you will be able to understand the human body allowing you to manipulate it, allowing you to, convert fat or muscle into other body parts, such as bones", it will allow you to increase the bone density, later you will also be able to convert body parts, to increase sense, such as increased smell."

"Alright so schedule"

Weekdays

6-7 Running

7-7:30 – Breakfast

7:30-10 – Training Rotation (Occulmency, Methamorphis, Wandless)

10-5 – Friends around or having fun

5-6 – Dinner

6-10 – Study (human body, Animagus training, homework)

Harry decided to add Animagus training, and homework in the evenings, one so he could start on his forms, with the methamorphis abilities from the blacks, he didn't need a wand to transform, unlike all other Animagus who need a wand of some sort on them to transform, the black ancestry didn't, he figured that Pettigrew must have had Voldemort's wand upon him in the shack, allowing him to transform, or perhaps his own. He knew that Sirius must have at least slight methamorphis abilities for him to be able to transform in Azkaban.

He also decided that weekends he wouldn't set a schedule, using the time to study runes and Arithmancy, dropping divination. After a stern lecture from Hedwig, his mum and his dad, one which he didn't want to repeat, he decided to stop ruining his mark, truth be told, he wasn't sure why he did it anymore it wasn't like they cared or asked what his marks were and if they did, they had nothing to compare them to.

After he had dinner, he noticed he had a letter in the folder, pulling it out he read

 _Dear Harry_

 _I of course have heard of you, Voldemort affected most of Europe with his campaign, although most of his time he spent trying to conquer Britain, it did significantly affect us here. Your life has been so far a terrible ordeal and I can quite agree with you to use this as a stress relief, although I would suggest more of a diary type thing._

 _Anyway, I suppose I should talk about me, as you have been so kind to do the same. My name is fleur Delacour, I have a small sister who is quite annoying and quite adores you, I also have a mother and father, my father is head of international support within France (yes that is where I live), my mother is runs apothecary, and small potion supply._

 _For school, like you im going into my four year, but I've had a relatively normal time, well compared to you anyway._

 _I hope these letters help you_

 _Fleur Delacour_

Signing, he wrote down his day along with his reply before putting back into the folder and going to bed.


	7. Quidditch World Cup

Several weeks later, harry was sat yet again in his study building his mindscape, he had decided to build a town, around the town he put a dark forest, filling it with boggarts, werewolves, mad centaurs and Dementors, coming out of the forest he set a small plains, across the plains it contains tunnels and caves, with Basilisks, Acromantula and Hippogriff's. Flying across the sky, he had theastrals, Dragons, Abraxans and various other flying creatures. Getting to the wall, it was 5 foot thick, made out of Hellmite, 5 times harder than diamond, through the gate he set up a memory crash. It was a new concept he was trying, it was rather like being battered with several hundred memories, using all the beatings and other treatment he'd received at the Dursleys he complied it all to one pile which assault the invader. Coming into the main city, he had giants, house elves and goblins patrolling the town, coming into the main library, he had ghouls, and ghost patrolling his main library, where he kept all the memories. He also had a small mine, containing copies of all his memories, in case of being memory modified, all recent memories were also copied then stored there.

Harry methamorphis was going just as well, now controlling his body, he could move any scars on his body. He also learnt and weaved the venom around the pathways in his arm, he also discover the phoenix tears were still within his body, he learnt he could heal scars, gashes and small aliments within his body. He could also fully transform, to various different people. With the magical pathway's enhancing his wandless abilities, slow at first, but harry could eventually do every first to third year spell. With his occulmency skills he could create storage of what he could look like, with a description on each. He had his normal version, wandless enhanced version and a disguise so he could wander around without being spotted, his disguise had, red hair which was shoulder length, he had brown eyes and was slightly taller. He had also restructured his face slightly. Altogether he had every right to wander around, with Dumbledore empting his vault, he wondered if he was to be trusted.

Although he had only learnt first to third year wandless, he had first to fifth going to sixth using wands. It seemed that every spell he learnt with a wand had to be relearnt without one, although it didn't usually take as long. He'd also spent time relearning all potions, going over how the ingredients interacted, how to prepare the ingredients, no longer reducing his skills because of the Dursleys (and truthfully he didn't know why he did it in his first two years), his potions skills had dramatically increased, with the Horcrux gone, a new manual on how to prepare the ingredients, he had become incredibly able in potion making.

Surprisingly his Animagus form was going poor, he knew that he to find his form he had delve deep to unlock his magical Animagus, from there he could take the potion, with the goblins putting the mind magic upon him, the magical animal was buried even deeper in his mind than before, he had to slowly create a bypass tunnel through his occulmency shields, something which was taking far too long.

After eating lunch, he walked downstairs in time to find the Weasleys on the couch, as he arrived, Mr Weasley spoke up, "ah, Harry just the person I was hoping to speak to, I have got us some Quidditch world cup tickets. We have one spare if you want to come with us, of course Hermione is coming too."

"If that is no trouble, I would be delighted to come".

"No trouble at all, you, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Percy, Charlie and Bill are also coming. Oh yes, Percy has also delivered a message, with the founder seat, he has managed to pull of getting Sirius a trial, it will be set three days after the Quidditch final".

Over the last few weeks, apart from his lessons, he had also got all the heirs to agree to hold the seats, with the seats in power he had asked them to get Sirius a trail. Nodding his thanks he left the room following the other Weasleys boys to the pitch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When nightfall came, harry had agreed to have a sleepover. With all the Weasleys boys, harry and Hermione at the burrow, the rooms were quite packed, bill and Charlie in the twins room, the twins, harry and Ron in Ron's room, Ginny and Hermione in Ginny's room, leaving Percy on his own, due to the needing the space for work.

As he awoke the next morning, he was glad that he had taken his apparition test, due to the emanated, he had been able to take the test, due to legal loophole. He had only done this a few days ago, after learning this loophole. This little fact meant one of two things. One he could rub it in the twins faces (so to speak), something he enjoyed. But two he didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to get a portkey. Mildly hearing Ron grumble about harry being lucky to not having to get up, he fell back to sleep.

Waking up naturally much later, he got changed into his Wizengamot robes, he left the room. Appearing downstairs Bill, Charlie, Percy and Mrs Weasley. "Hello, when we going then" harry spoke.

"About half an hour, I suppose after breakfast." Answered bill

"Yeh to be honest, doesn't really matter when we turn up today, as long as its today." Chipped in Charlie

Harry nodded turning to Percy, he asked, "thanks for organising that trial for me"

"Why did you want the trial anyway?"

"Well for set free a man, who is innocent"

The kitchen fell into shocked silence "err, harry we are talking about the same man here, Sirius Black mass murderer, killer of Peter Pettigrew and sold your parents to Voldemort." Spoke Bill into the shocked silence

Harry chuckled sourly, then replied "bill how long does a common garden rat live"

Bill perplexed replied "3-5 years usually, what has this got to do with anything"

Turning to Percy, he asked "how long did you have Scabbers?"

Percy still confused replied "9 years then three years with Ron"

"Ah yes, did he show any powers, any special skills at all?"

"No... He didn't"

"Well at the end of last year, on the way back from Hagrid's, after receiving Scabbers from a pot…." Harry explained the story of the end of his third year, "so Dumbledore locks us back into the infirmary, as Snape comes charging in demanding how we did it."

There was another shocked silence, before Mrs Weasley spoke up, "so when Ron told me, it was a dog that bit him, he wasn't technically lying"

"Well no, Sirius gave him the owl in repayment of losing his old pet."

"Well, Sirius will get his trial, you wrote him a letter I take it?"

"Yeh, Hedwig flashed a reply last night"

"Err Flashed harry?" Charlie asked

Mentally calling Hedwig she flashed in before he spoke, "When bonding to Hedwig as my familiar, she turned into a phoenix", thanking Hedwig, he followed the three Weasleys out of the kitchen. After passing the wards, he turned on the spot focusing on the words 'Quidditch World cup', he apparated away.

Arriving in an Apparition spot, he quickly walked off the platform and up to the three Weasleys already talking to the nearest wizard. Picking up the convocation as he came close "Yeh, well first plot, nearest to stadium", Charlie thanked the wizard, and they left to the campsite.

When they arrived Mr Weasley had cooked lunch, sitting down harry helped himself to sausages. Eventually the time came where they set off towards the stadium, briefly buying some Omnioculars for him, Ron and Hermione, he reached the stadium seeing several ministers, Cornelius Fudge being the most noticeable, as he got nearer he heard fudge say something that made him stop where he was, "Mr Delacour, what was that you wanted again?, do you speak any English"

Looking closer, he saw a black bearded man that looked French, taking interest, he turned and asked the man in French, "excuse me, do you know a fleur delacour?", the man turned in surprise and replied back

"Yes, she is my daughter, why?"

"Ok, well my name is Harry potter and I just wish to thank her for he letters over the summer so far"

"I will pass on the message", Harry nodded and continued onwards, making a mental note to thank his mother for the language capsule she had invented.

Leaving the minsters, he continued into the stadium, the Weasleys seats were in the top box, so the group walked up the flights of stairs, fifteen minutes later, they reached the top box, at that moment the box was mostly empty bar a lone house elf, the house elf, was sat on the second row, normally he would had been curious of the elf sat there but due to seeing several elves at Potter Manor, the thought no longer made him curious, as he approached, due to sitting in front of the elf, she looked up and spoke in a high squeaky voice. "You is Lord Potter sir?"

Startled he replied, "yes, and may I ask what is your name?"

"Winky, Sir, you is Dobby's Master"

"Err, yes do you know him?"

"Yes sir dobby is very happy being servant of harry Potter sir."

Hermione who was listening went stuttered with rage before speaking, spoke in a voice almost to the level of shouting, "Servant, you have a Servant I take it you are paying them, they have sick pay, holidays and such?"

"Err no to all to be honest", harry said rubbing the back of his head, before he could elaborate, she spoke again.

"Why? are they so low to you that they don't deserve to be paid".

Highly affronted, Harry chipped in at this point before she could start fully shouting, "do you know why they are servants?"

Hermione calmed slightly and replied, "No"

"So how do you know what I do with my elves is wrong?"

Hermione spoke automatically, "because slavery is wrong"

At this point he turned to Ron and asked, "Why do House elves have a bond?"

"Survival", Ron answered immediately

"Yes, Hermione, a house elf has no magical power regenerative abilities, they require power to survive, they therefore bond to a wizard, feeding of their magic, and in return they follow our orders."

"So, without the bond they will die?" Hermione asked uncertainly

"that is correct, as for the comments you mentioned before , they need no sick leave as they have a unnaturally high tolerance to infection, holidays they don't want but are aware they can have one when they need one, and as for money they unlimited access to my trust vault for whatever they need or want?"

Lord Malfoy had turned up partway through this convocation, and spoke, "Lord Potter how nice it is to see you have accepted you station"

Harry turned glad that he had left his ring visible, "Lord Malfoy, thank you, I recently discovered someone has been trying very hard to make be ignorant of such facts, my familiar made me aware of such facts and I corrected it"

"that is good news", the look on Lord Malfoys face showed different, " I couldn't help but here you said that you gave you elves unlimited access to you vault, may I ask why you did such a thing, it is a dangerous thing to do"

Harry nodded then replied, "they only have access to my trust vault, which hold very little compared to my other vault, but to answer your question, in giving them unlimited access I no longer need to worry about giving them permission to buy something for me, I no longer need to worry about giving permission to buy potions and such for my health when such emergency happens and anyway I get yearly posts of my vault, I will know what they take and when"

Lord Malfoy pondered this before speaking, "the idea has credit, with a small vault set aside I would no longer require need to agree for any emergency that arise, I thank you for such a good idea" he gave a small bow before leaving taking some seats at the back

Ron who noticed the bow looked to harry who answered the unasked question, "Potter is a higher ranking house than Malfoy". Harry turned and sat watched the box slowly fill, over several minute, in which harry talked to several ministers, who turned out to be hiding the fact they could speak English, so they could watch fudge mime. Once Ludo bagman had arrived the box quietened

 **Extract from Goblet of Fire**

" _Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great excited Edam. "Minister – Ready to go?"_

" _Ready, when you are Ludo," said Fudge comfortably_

 _Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his throat and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them booming into every corner of the stands._

" _Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch world cup!"_

 _The Spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of his last message (Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans – A Risk with Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0._

" _and now, without further ado; allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"_

 _The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval._

" _I wonder what they've brought," said Mr Weasley, leaning forward in his seat, "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela"_

 **End of Extract**

Harry sat on the edge of his seat, someone had mentioned to him about Veela, looking over and he saw women, beautiful women. Puzzling about what the veela were going to do, this lasted several seconds, before they started to sing, this drove the though from his mind, he felt himself getting up, reinforcing his occulmency barriers he met this threat, expecting a large uncontainable force he found a rather weak compulsion like force, putting his barriers up he the threat. Shaking his head he sat back down. Not noticing the smile on the French minister's face.

Turning his head he looked over to his friends he noticed all the male Weasley, except Arthur at the barrier to the box, looking at Hermione for an answer, she spoke "Veela are Sexual Women, there aura is meant to infect all men around, only several rare cases are meant to be able to resist naturally"

"So what does this aura do exactly?"

"Enthrals men, like a compulsion" Hermione answered simply

"Oh" Harry said simply

 **Extract from Goblet of Fire**

 _Ron, meanwhile, was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat. Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands. "You'll be wanting that," he said, "once Ireland have had their say." "Huh?" said Ron, staring openmouthed at the veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field. Hermione made a loud tutting noise. She reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat. "Honestly!" she said. "And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air… for the Irish National Team Mascots!" Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it – "Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Harry realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green. "Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold. "There you go," Ron yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Harry's hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!" The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you - Dimitrov!" A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters. "Ivanova!" A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out. "Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!" "That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quickly focused his own. Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen. "And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand - Lynch!" Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs. "And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache to rival Uncle Vernon's, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Harry spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open - four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and (Harry saw it for the briefest moment, before it sped out of sight) the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls. "Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!" It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. He was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. The speed of the players was incredible - the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Harry spun the slow dial on the right of his Omnioculars again, pressed the play by- play button on the top, and he was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums. HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION, he read as he watched the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. PORSKOFF PLOY flashed up next, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it - "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!" "What?" Harry yelled, looking wildly around through his Omnioculars. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!" "Harry, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!" shouted Hermione, who was dancing up and down, waving her arms in the air while Troy did a lap of honor around the field. Harry looked quickly over the top of his Omnioculars and saw that the leprechauns watching from the sidelines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily. Furious with himself, Harry spun his speed dial back to normal as play resumed. Harry knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Harry's chest kept squeaking their names: "Troy - Mullet - Mo ran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the greenclad supporters. The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal._

 **Pause in Extract**

Harry now mentally prepared to block the weak force didn't need to put his fingers in ears when Mr Weasleys shouted, after a few minutes the dancers stopped

 **Extract Pause Ends**

 _and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle. "Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman. One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Harry followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was – "They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione next to Harry. She was half right - at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats. "Fool!" moaned Mr. Weasley. "Krum was feinting!" "It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!" "He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course…" Harry hastily pressed the replay and play-by-play buttons on his Omnioculars, twiddled the speed dial, and put them back up to his eyes. He watched as Krum and Lynch dived again in slow motion. WRONSKI DEFENSIVE FEINT - DANGEROUS SEEKER DIVERSION read the shining purple lettering across his lenses. He saw Krum's face contorted with concentration as he pulled out of the dive just in time, while Lynch was flattened, and he understood - Krum hadn't seen the Snitch at all, he was just making Lynch copy him. Harry had never seen anyone fly like that; Krum hardly looked as though he was using a broomstick at all; he moved so easily through the air that he looked unsupported and weightless. Harry turned his Omnioculars back to normal and focused them on Krum. He was now circling high above Lynch, who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion. Harry, focusing still more closely upon Krum's face, saw his dark eyes darting all over the ground a hundred feet below. He was using the time while Lynch was revived to look for the Snitch without interference. Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything Harry had seen so far. After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul. "And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing — excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And - yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!" The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossing their angrily they started to dance again._

 **Pause in Extract**

Harry again didn't bother moving, as the Weasleys Boys blocked their ears, Hermione nudged him and pointed to the referee,

 **Extract Pause Ends**

 _Harry looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly. "Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!" A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Harry, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous. "And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before… Oh this could turn nasty…" It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle. "Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… yes… there they go… and Troy takes the Quaffle." Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom. "Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. "Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!" The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns. Watching through his Omnioculars, Harry saw that they didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruelbeaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders - "And that, boys," yelled Mr. Weasley over the tumult of the crowd below, "is why you should never go for looks alone!" Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above. Harry turned this way and that, staring through his Omnioculars, as the Quaffie changed hands with the speed of a bullet. "Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!" But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov - The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face. There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Harry couldn't blame him; one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight. Harry wanted someone to realize that Krum was injured; even though he was supporting Ireland, Krum was the most exciting player on the field. Ron obviously felt the same. "Time-out! Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him -" "Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled. For the Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing… "He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!" Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on… but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again - "They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione. "They're not!" roared Ron. "Lynch is!" yelled Harry. And he was right - for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela. "The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row. "He's got it - Krum's got it - it's all over!" shouted Harry. Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand. The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight. "IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!" "What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!" "He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good… He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all… "He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess…" Harry put his Omnioculars to his eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but he could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn. "Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Harry. He looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. "You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!" "Veil, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging. "And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman. Harry's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing. "Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted. And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction. One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar. And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Harry's hands were numb with clapping. At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Confolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."_

 **Extract End**

Ludo turned muttering "shame couldn't have lasted longer, oh well. The Weasley walked up to Ludo, who pulled out a sack of money paying the twins before leaving.

Following him out he heard the twins say, "don't worry dad, we've got big plans for this money, we won't tell mum", clearly answering a question he'd missed. Harry turned the corner and continued to walk down the stairs listening to Ron about the match whilst silently wondering what the 'Big Plans' were for the money, and whether or not he should be worried.

 **Just like to add, out of all the harry potter fan fics I've read, I never seen one where he is allowed to apparate and does so to get to the stadium.**

 **I was going to remove the Omnioculars, but the amount of cuts I had to put in the extract changed my mind.**

 **Slightly longer due to the match but it's finally done**


	8. Wand Waving Winky

Harry sat in the Living area of the tent, Karla was wrapped around his wrist asleep although she had a tattoo form, she could sleep well within it. At Potter Manor, she usually spent the day in the surrounding forest or within her room. A couple of days after his search all the other manors, the elves had created an environment for her in one of the spare rooms. Truthfully he hadn't spent much time talking to her since he'd bought her, after all the others had gone to sleep he had stayed up talking, well more like hissing if he was honest and had decided with the fact that he now had full control over his Metamophmagus skills she'd suggested they start to learn parseltongue. Knowing how many accidents happened at his manor he'd would have someone to practice with. As for warding, he was considering adding several other wards to the Dursleys, he knew that the wards would fail sometime this summer, but when was the question, pushing it from his mind, he pulled a book from his pocket, because it was a ministry sanctioned event he had worn his Wizengamot robes, the benefit was that they came with expansion charms on the pockets, something which he'd abused. Flipping the book over he'd read the title ' _Krastoc Sinea',_ he knew it meant Mage Sight but without being able to read it, it came at no use to him, putting the book on the table, he pulled out the next which was labelled ' _Conversing with Goblins',_ he flicking to the first page and began to read. It was about twelve when he decided to sleep, having read the first chapter, he pocketed both books, got to his bed and feel asleep almost instantly.

Harry awoke having someone shaking him, muttering "come on, get up", blearily he sat up putting on his glasses. All the Weasleys were stood in the main area with Hermione stood next to his bed "come on, were being attacked, Death Eaters".

Harry stood quickly, wand out before asking, "how many, and Death eaters are Voldie's old buddies right?"

Hermione nodded, "that's right"

Thanking Hermione he walked up to Percy, Charlie, Bill and Mr Weasley who all had wands out as well. "Alright harry, were going to help the ministry, these four are going to forest for cover".

Nodding, he turned to the others, "you guys get into a clearing, if we're not there in an hours' time sent up red sparks. Im going to give some Death Eaters hell."

"What can't we help as well?" Ron asked

"Well unless you want to get several underage magic notices, and properly expelled then Yeh sure".

Ron grinned, "Alright, so no fighting, no need to be a smartass."

Grinning harry followed the others outside, when outside they split up, leaving the underage to go into the forest. Harry weaved through the people heading to the Death Eaters, they had a family of four hovering in mid-air, whilst four of the death eaters held them up, the ministry held back not wanting to hit the muggles. Turning to bill, an idea flowing through his mind, "Bill I need you to do a levitation charm on the muggles, I want you to hold them up as well as the death eaters" Bill nodded and started to levitate. With Bill and Charlie holding up the four muggles he could attack without harming the muggles.

Pointing his wand at the nearest death eater holding up a muggle, "Stupefy, Confringo, Expulso, Reducto" getting two death eaters, one of which stepped in the way of the casting, he continued to attack, with the death eater that held the muggle stunned, bill started to pull the muggle towards him, using the levitation charm. Meanwhile harry started to attack, the death eaters now realising the problem started to shield the death eaters who held the muggles, this led them open to attack. With the ministry now realising that they could go all out. Fifteen minutes later, five death eaters were down, one had portkeyed away, the muggles were now freed and were having their memory modified. As harry almost wore out the death eater he was fighting, people started to scream and point toward the forest. With the forest to the side of him, he saw the dark mark, turning on the spot, apparating away, ripping through the wards.

Appearing in the forest beneath the mark, several ministry witches behind him he shot a stunner into the clearing he appeared in. looking around he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny crouched on the ground. Walking forward he asked, "Where, who did it?" Hermione looked fearful, Ron and Ginny look petrified.

Hermione when calm enough, spoke "over there, a man deep voice" harry nodded and he and Amos Diggory walked into the trees wands out, walking a few feet into the trees he came upon a peculiar sight, there sat at the base of one of the trees obviously stunned, a few feet from the stunned elf was a wand, looking at the wand he knew it was Ron's, how it was there he had no idea, picking up the wand, and levitating the elf, he left to back to the clearing.

Entering the clearing once more, levitating the elf, and carrying the wand in his hand. He looked to the ministry who was accusing the kids. Speaking up, "alright we found an elf and a wand." He looked to Barty Crouch and spoke, "leave the kids alone, for start they won't even know how to cast that", pointing at the sky, "we need to question the elf"

"Indeed you are correct Lord Potter, now why were you in those trees" a ministry witch spoke

"Looking for whoever cast that", pointing at the sky, "Hermione told us it was a man, deep voice in the trees and with the stunners we cast I hoped that we might have caught him."

"Right, well awaken the elf then"'

Harry awoke the elf, and allowed the ministry witch to speak.

"Hello Elf, my name is Madam Bones, head of the DMLE, why did you have a wand near you and why did you be found near where the Dark Mark was set."

The Elf, which harry was Winky the elf from the box, looked at the mark in the sky, whimpered then spoke, "I is not casting, I is not knowing how, I is finding it over there, I is finding it in the trees"

Harry looked at the elf, then spoke, "who is your master? who do you serve?"

"Master Barty, Barty Crouch" the elf whimpered

Harry turned to Barty Crouch who was scowling at the elf, then asked "why was she here, why was she exploring the forest at this time?"

Crouch looked at Harry, then said confused, "I have no idea, she was ordered to stay at the tent".

Harry nodded in thought then asked, "Does she have any other orders that may supersede any orders you gave her today?"

Crouch looked thoughtful for the moment then spoke again, "no, nothing that would cause her to move" the glint in his eye as he said this caused harry to doubt what he said, but without proof he could go no further. Crouch spoke again after a minute looking at the elf, "Elf, you are no use to me if you disobey me, this means clothes"

"NOOOOOOOOO, not Clothes anything but Clothes!" Winky cried, harry watched as Crouch pulled of a glove and threw it at the sobbing elf. It was a strange sight to see an elf change when released from service, unlike dobby who was battered before he was released, Winky wasn't, she went from bright shiny and willing to serve, to dull, slightly dark and dishevelled. The ministry started to search, Arthur walked to him and the other three, speaking when he was close, "well were free to go, come on", picking up Ginny he turned and spoke to Harry, "can you side apparate?"

"Sure, I'll take Ron, where we going"

"Back to tent for now"

Nodding harry help out his arm for Ron, once he gripped it, harry turned slightly and apparated to the tent, as he came closer to the tent, he felt the wards being placed, directing his path he slowed the wards allowing Mr Weasley to pass before landing himself, when they landed they came across a group of wizards pointing their wands to the sky, muttering to the themselves. Clearly warding he walked up to Bill who had just finished, when they got closer he spoke "you were close, just layered the anti-apparation wards, would have been quicker but something was holding me back for a second".

Harry sheepishly spoke, "Yeh sorry about that, held the wards back so Mr Weasley could get in".

Bill looked shocked then asked, "you held the wards back but that's an enormously powerful skill, not even Dumbledore has the power to do that, with that skill you could weave around wards, allowing you entry, the only place that wouldn't allow you entry would be Hogwarts, well they might but…"

"Yeh well sorry about breaking them earlier as well, I suppose the other death eaters escaped?"

"hmm…what….oh Yeh as soon as the wards snapped, the apparated away, took a few stunned with them as well, annoying thing is, the ones that were left were imperiused, going into St Mungo's".

"Right, Dobby! Melia!", two house elves appeared, both dressed in Potter Staff robes.

"Yes Master" they both said in union

"Pick up both tents and all belongings and put it all in a spare room at the Manor", they both nodded then disapparated. Calling another elf he asked for a portkey instrument, once he had one, which happened to be a hula hoop, turning the hula hoop to a portkey he held it out the others, "it's a portkey, im afraid the only place I can take you is Potter Manor, so you can floo from there."

"What about are stuff?" Ron asked.

"It will be taken to Potter Manor, you can retrieve the belongings from there, and you welcome to stay the night though if you want"

Ron turned to his dad, "can we dad, sleep at Harry's, I'd like to see more of the Manor"

Arthur sighed, "alright we will stay at Potter Manor, I'll have to floo Molly though, you don't mind do you?" turning to Harry

"Nah, invite her over as well she can stay as well, it will be nice for her not to cook for once".

"Thanks"

Once everyone had gripped the hula hoop harry activated it and they were gone.

0000000000000000000

Harry awoke the next day in the Master Bedroom, when they had arrived the previous night, Arthur had flood his wife whilst the Weasleys had chosen rooms, rather than sharing rooms at the burrow, Harry had offered that the Twins, Ron and Hermione stay at his through the summer, then molly could just come over during the day, this gave the burrow more room, Ron more access to the Quidditch pitch, Hermione more access to the library, something she had been disappointed to learn she couldn't absorb every book due to not being a potter. But it also gave the twins access to a potion room/workshop. Still following his schedule, he got up and did his morning run, at 7 after a quick shower, he called Melia and asked to get everyone up for breakfast.

Five minutes later, all the Weasleys walked in, some slightly annoyed, when they sat they started to eat, Ron kind of slow, because the elves were hitting him until he learnt some manners, once they were done he spoke up "alright, as I said last night im more than happy for you to stay all summer". Turning to twins, "I have a spare potion study/workshop, you can use it as long as you want, just don't go into the Master study room, and I'll be fine". Turning to Hermione, "if you want to look in the Potter Library, you will have to tell me what you are looking for, each book is blank unless you are a Potter, I can of course give you permission for each book, but ask first", turning to the others, "that extends to all of you as well, just remember they are Potter Priceless Heirlooms, some of those book are one thousand years old", looking to Bill and Charlie, "im not sure what you like doing, well apart from you jobs but…", turning to Charlie, "I have a forest nearby that is full of creatures, some are very rare, if you wish to look you may, there is a Medallion in my room that you'll need but that's it", looking to the rest of the group he asked, "anything you want to do?".

"Well I would like to look at the Greenhouses, I also noticed that you had some rare herbs around the Manor" Bill asked

"Sure, I know that the twins would love to look at those Plants, of course they'd have to pick them all from around the manor first" the twins nodded enthusiastically

"Well, I would love to read up on some Muggles habits, if you have such a book", Arthur asked

At this Harry summoned Dobby, after a quick talk he came back with two thick books, tapping each book he spoke, "I Lord Potter give you access to this book" once done he passed the books on. He then looked at the group and asked, anyone else, of course if you have another idea from what I guess you're more than welcome to say something, you can of course use the floo, you just can't bring anyone here". After no one spoke harry thanked them and told them he would get them up every morning this early. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, Arthur and Molly who would be going back to the Burrow that night, left the room. He and the twins left the room to go, show them a potion room, after giving them the use of a room, and giving Charlie the Medallion he turned and asked for a quiet word with Molly. Entering the Master Study, the Portraits being asleep, he turned and spoke, "Molly, I know what you think about the twins, you wish for them to work in the ministry, you wish for them to get good grades and work behind a desk, you believe it is the best for them".

Molly nodded, then seeming burst, "I want what is best, they are always too silly, they never take anything seriously with the poor grades they got for Owls, and they will never get anywhere".

Harry Smiled then spoke again, "Molly if everyone was the same, the world would be a very boring place, if everyone worked for the ministry, the world would fail, the shops wouldn't open, and we would have no goods".

"Yes but there shop, there idea, im worried it won't work, no one will want their joke items"

"Molly, the shop they want to open, will rival Zonko's, they wish to update the stock of Zonko's items, they wish to put them out of business, if they continue the way they are going, Zonko's will go out of business"

"How do you know this, no one will like there joke rubbish" she raved

"How many people go into Zonko's, how many Hogwarts students love there jokes?"

"Lots, but that won't work business wise, they need a business head, I worry they don't have one"

"I don't, they will work it out, when they leave Hogwarts I will give them a store to start, if need be I will get a manager, they will work as owners but someone else will run the business side of things".

"You'll do that? you truly give them a shot"

"Of course, I can see I will get money's worth that is for sure. Molly they truly want to do this, nothing you do will stop them, you will ruin your relationship with them by trying, support them Molly, and see where they go".

Molly nodded, "Ok, I will try, I just worry they will fail"

"I won't let that happen"


	9. Trial of Sirius Black

Harry was lounged in his living room with the five founder seaters, himself and Sirius Black. Sirius who had arrived last night, they were currently discussing the trial, which was set for a few hours from now. The problem was the entry.

"So how exactly is Sirius going to enter the Trial, as soon as he enters the ministry the kiss on sight order is going to take effect and he is going to die before we get there" asked Susan who was sat on a love seat with Neville, not one of them had noticed what type of seat it was.

Harry chuckled then replied, "That's easy he will go in Padfoot form"

Luna who was dreamily looking around the manor said, "Padfoot form works for Stubby"

Ignoring her, Hermione spoke, "that'll work, and he will have to register of course afterwards"

Sirius chuckled, "I am registered, all four of us are, and we registered in France so you don't find us in the public record, but makes it legal"

"Oh", Hermione replied

Harry turned to her and said, "Hermione you have to remember that when we are there, this isn't your world, this isn't the muggle world with muggle laws, you have the seat to learn the way of our world"

Hermione smiled sadly, "I know"

"Just remember anything you do reflects on me, if you start raving about laws, I will have no choice but to kick you of the seat"

"I Don't Rave!" she replied hotly

"Do you understand!" harry asked cutting over her

"Yes" she answered quietly

"Good, right, on the seats of power, I can't interfere at all, actually I can't interfere before usually but because of the trial we setup I have that privilege. We all know and trust his story but this trial isn't for us, it isn't for our mind-set, it's to set him free in the public eye."

Nodding, they got up and prepared for the trial

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of hours later, at 1 o'clock in the afternoon they arrived walking into courtroom ten, with the trial being posted publicly, the viewing boxes were full. The group walked forward, Sirius who was still in Padfoot form walked with them before stopping at the chained chair, when the six had taken seats, Sirius changed forms, causing shock then outrage when they realised he had the Wizengamot robes on.

After a moment Amelia took the podium, Dumbledore being unavailable that day, "Welcome to the trial of Sirius Black, for the Murder of James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew and twelve unnamed Muggles, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty to all charges"

"Before we continue, Sirius is legally allowed to where his robes as he as yet has been charged, now please give him some Veritaserum."

Sirius opened his mouth and allowed the drops to put in, Amelia then spoke, "let it be noted he took the potion willingly, what is your name" directing the first question to the scribe, then next to Sirius

"Sirius Orion Black"

"When were you born?"

"Third of November 1959"

"Alright, check complete", "were you the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter"

"No, I let Peter be it, it would have allowed Voldemort to chase me and the secret be save". There was outrage at this statement, after a few shots from Harry's wand the hall quietened

"What happened in that street?"

"when I arrived going to confront wormtail, he shouted how could I betray James and Lily. He then blew up the street, cutting of his finger in the process, due to being knocked back I didn't have time to react as he changed form and proceed into the sewer".

"So you didn't murder Peter Pettigrew"

"No, wish I did though"

"Alright so, request to ask about escape of Azkaban"

"Seconded" said a voice from the Wizengamot

"How did you escape Azkaban?"

"I Transformed in my cell to Padfoot, then walked through the bars and swam to shore"

"How? you need a wand on person to transform?"

"No, the blacks all have slight Metamorphmagus abilities, it is enough to force a transformation"

"Why did you escape now and not earlier?"

"I received a newspaper that showed Harry was in danger"

Harry spoke up at this point, "Madam Bones, I perhaps can explain this better"

"If you can, I will need to confirm it though"

"Of course", he paused for breath then spoke to the courtroom

"Last year, sometime over the summer, Cornelius Fudge came to Azkaban for an inspection, due to the knowledge of being innocent Sirius was still sane, when he came upon Sirius who asked for the Newspaper in Fudge's hand claiming to miss the crossword.", he paused again allowing the room to soak this in, "what the original intention for the newspaper im unsure but as Sirius received the newspaper he found an article on the front page, the Article that showed The Weasley family winning the Prize draw last year, upon the youngest son's Shoulder was a rat, a Rat that was missing a finger of its front left paw", the Curiosity grew in the room but harry continued, "Sirius immediately knew I was in trouble, if Voldemort ever rose, if he ever came back a Death eater would be in perfect position to kill me, Perfectly placed to kill me whenever such time happened", he paused then explained further, "you see Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter", Harry's voice cracked at the last name, "all became Animagus in their fifth year to accompany Remus Lupin on his monthly trips at Full moon, under their care he became more human and more controlled", he paused again, "Sirius Black was a Dog, more like a Grim as you have seen on the way in, Peter Pettigrew was a rat, and James Potter was", he paused just for a second then said clearly thinking of Sirius's Freedom, "Expecto Patronum", A silver stag Broke out of his wand and cantered around the room then fading, after it faded he continued bringing all eyes from the spot where the stag faded to him, "A stag, so when he saw the rat in the picture he knew that Peter was alive and waiting for the moment to kill me, Doing what every Godfather does he tried to help, he broke out of Azkaban and made his way to Hogwarts, he slipped through the grounds and past the Dementors and into Hogwarts, at least twice to try and kill the Rat. Eventually he captured the rat, me, the Youngest Weasley and miss Ravenclaw here", pointing to Hermione, using here formal seat name, "Where we tried to send the rat to the castle, under guard at the time, it was the changing of a Werewolf that changed the outcome, allowing the rat to slip free". He finished

Amelia who was still shocked, turned to Sirius and asked, "Is this True, all points factual"

"Everything, all though at the time in Azkaban, I really did miss the Crossword"

The crowd chuckled, the Amelia spoke again, feed him the Antidote", when it was fed, she spoke again, "raise you wand if you think he should be cleared of all charges", all wands raised.

"Cleared of all Charges"

The Crowd shuffled out, followed by the Wizengamot members, including the now free Sirius Black. Once outside the courtroom, Harry and Sirius bid goodbye to the others then followed Amelia to the DMLE head office. When they arrived, she passed him a wand, some really old clothes and a small key that looked like it belonged to a motorbike.

Later that day you would be able to find two black haired men flying around on a motorbike, under an invisibility charm over the top of London, when they eventually landed in Potter Manor, in mid wales, several hours later, they dreaded the talk with Lily Potter, even if it was a Portrait.

When he entered the Study, Sirius who had conveniently needed the toilet, he was still dreading the talk. When he closed the door, Lily Spoke up, "how was the Trial, im guessing you did something fun, for it to take this long to get back"

Yeh we did, might do it again as well"

"What did you do?" she asked eying his nervous stance

"Well… you know Sirius has this Bike, this Flying motorbike?"

"Yes…." She said slowly, making Harry Gulp

"Well we flew it home, across the middle of London in broad daylight"

"WHAT!" she screamed, as James, Godric and Salazar roared with Laughter.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" she screamed from the Canvas

"Oh no, triple name" Sirius Bolted into the room, wand out expecting trouble

When he saw Lily he smiled and said seductively, "oh, hey lily"

James spoke out, "hey that's my wife, stop it Pads"

Sirius whined then agreed, looking to Rowena, he started, but she cut him off, "if you even try, I neuter you"

He asked, "How you're a portrait?"

Rowena smiled evilly and looked at Harry, who groaned then said, "Go try use your charm on Amelia Bones, I know you had your eye on her, I really don't want to end the Black line"

"Then why Neuter me, she can't do anything about you not doing so" black said

"She could stop teaching me, and trust me I don't want that" then he added, "Is your famous black charm so bad that you can't hook up with a living person?"

"No" he said indignantly, "it works fine"

"Prove it" Harry Challenged, "go and get Madam Bones", "she's infamous for being Hard to get"

Sirius Puffed out his chest and left the room.

Harry spent the last few weeks mainly training in several extracurricular activities, with Sirius now free, the Weasley twins, Ron and Hermione all came every day for at least one hour to try and find their form. With Harry's Core shields being reinforced by Goblin magic, he had to spend a lot longer trying to weave and worm through his shields without destroying them. Harry had also started to learn about Mermish lungs, because their lung structure is similar to humans, he could copy theirs and then be able to breath underwater, he decided that he wanted to learn this when he remember that the Chamber of Secrets is beneath the lake, he wondered whether there was another entrance. He had also remembered the Prophecy and had submitted the memory to the Department of Mysteries, Fudge was now working overtime trying to keep it covered up. He had also gradually changed the letters he sent to Fleur, at first they were his Diary entries as such, but as time went on, she talked him through her day, what she did, now almost 8 weeks later, they were best friends, she knew more about his past and struggles more than Ron and Hermione, with them dating each other it had caused a strain on their 'Golden Trio' relationship, with it being to awkward with Harry there. Susan, Neville and Luna had also been invited to come and go everyday as well. Harry and Charlie had spent one afternoon in the Forest near Potter Manor, they had discovered that it was called Potter Wood, a Neutral Forest for all Magical Creatures, they had discovered a settlement that contained: Goblins, Centaurs, Veela and even werewolves. The Werewolves had been out of society for so long that they hadn't realised that there was now a method of controlling their other side, as they liked to call it. With the new recipe, Harry had forged a bond with the faction.

With Sirius now free he had decided to sort out the affairs of the Blacks, he had reintroduced Andromeda to the Family, and cancelled the Lestrange contract and kicked her from the Family. He had also issued a formal warning to Narcissa, that if Mr Malfoy decides to Re-join Voldemort, he would cancel the Contract. Since the trial, Remus had sent a letter then turned up, after meeting harry he had decided to join the werewolves into forest, so he could teach them the schooling they missed.

Harry was currently sat reading the letter fleur had just added to the folder, it contain information all about the tri-wizarding Tournament and that fleur was selected to go to Hogwarts in chance to join the tournament. Even though Fleur was a fourth year, she was amazing skilled a fire elemental magic, something of which Madame Maxime had hoped would help in the Tournament if chosen. She had asked him to continue to write when time came to hand in the folders.

His parents who were always sat above the folder, had noticed that harry became more happy whenever a letter came and was always eager to write back, each time spending more and more time on each letter, they smiled to themselves as they watched harry eagerly write another letter to this 'Fleur'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was walking up to Gringotts, it was the last day of term and he knew that harry had bought all his books, therefore no longer needing the gold in his vault, tomorrow it would be updated anyway, he had spent a long amount of time with the other school head teacher's Madam Maxime had wanted the age rule to be lowered, with careful though it would be a perfect opportunity to get the boy to learn more advanced defence, preparing him for his age. He didn't normally need the gold he took from the boy's vault, but with the need to keep the politics at a standstill till the defeat, it took a lot more gold than he had, causing him to take from the vault. It wasn't like it mattered anyway, unless he found a way of removing the Horcrux, the boy would die anyway. walking forward he met the Potter Vault Manager, he didn't personally know the Goblin, as long as he got his gold, none of that stuff mattered. When he was in front of the Goblin he spoke, "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Guardian of Harry Potter, I need to withdraw some gold for school supplies for him".

This was a standard speech that always worked with the Goblins, so he was Surprised when the Goblin replied, "no you're not".

"Sorry? What do you mean? no im not?" he asked, secretly hoping it wasn't what he thought it was".

"You're not his guardian, with the trial of Sirius Black, Sirius has taken place of guardian"

"what trial of Sirius Black", he had fall stalled the trial as much as possible but with the all the duties and the Tri wizard tournament he had left in the hope that fudge would not give one, beside the order for kiss on sight was still on, and Harry wasn't exactly going to walk into the Ministry was he?, he was sure the boy didn't even know where it was?

"There was Trial for Sirius Black, he was cleared and with the help of Lord Potter, he was granted guardianship over the accounts"

"oh", his mind which was still working on how this affects the chances of Harry winning against Lord Voldemort didn't register that the goblin said 'Lord Potter' not 'Mr Potter', still working on the problem he asked to see his vault, knowing that it was still full on the Dumbledore fortune and the Potter gold he had taken.

The Goblin replied again, in what was clearly a bored and irritated voice, "The Dumbledore account has been closed, with the mix of payments back to the Potter account, you did not have enough to keep said account open, we have removed all items from the vault for you", he passed Dumbledore a Book on Homosexual Relationships and ten galleons.

Dumbledore looked at the book and went a slight tint of pink, he had forgotten that he had bought the book in his youth, in the hope he could have a relationship with Gellart and keep the Dumbledore name going, only to be turned down by Gellart. Nodding sadly looking at the book, he left the bank hoping that this didn't mess up all his plans.


	10. Back to Hogwarts

Harry awoke the day of 1st of September, for the first time sad that he was leaving, he was going to miss talking to his parents, Sirius and the founders. He had decided that when he left the manor he was going to put it into defensive illusion mode. Once changed and packed he walked down the stairs, his trunk in his pocket.

Entering the dining room, he saw all of the Weasleys and Hermione already eating, sitting at the head of the table, a Melia popped in, "What would like to eat master?"

"Smiling at the elf he replied, "Something healthy please, I have no doubt I will be eating sugars on the train". Melia nodded then left, when she had disappeared, harry called Dobby then spoke to the Hyperactive elf, "Dobby today I go back to Hogwarts, as my Personal Elf, you will have to return with me, when you aren't doing something for me you can help at Hogwarts, or return here to help, I would prefer you at Hogwarts though".

"Of course master, the Hogwarts elves never mind another elf coming to help at Hogwarts, especially one of Lord Hogwarts", Harry nodded then dismissed Dobby. When everyone had finished, he spoke to the silent room, "as we are returning to Hogwarts, I will putting the wards in illusion defensive. I ask that Potter Manor is still here, if people ask say one of my properties, not this manor"

"Sure", "ok", was said across the room, then they left to grab their trunks, they had decided to return to Potter Manor the night before they go back, Bill, Charlie and Percy had all returned to work, Percy now working in Admin for the Ministry. When they collected their trunks and Harry had feather weighted them, the Weasleys took the night bus from the nearby Village. Whereas Harry got a lift from Hedwig.

In a Flash of White Light, drawing the attention of nearly everyone who was on the platform, Harry arrived on the platform, lowering his hands from Hedwig's tail, he walked forward and onto the train, walking past several compartments, several of which had curious people look out of the doors, he finally found one containing, Susan, Hannah, Neville and Luna. Walking into the compartment he commented before he could stop himself, "Such a ladies man aren't you Nev, are you trying to make my Godfather jealous" Neville went bright red, then replied, in a more confident voice, "well he would be if he wasn't in Susan's aunt's bedroom all the time".

Harry burst out laughing as Neville got a slap to the back of the head from Susan, Hannah turned to Harry and asked, "What happened to you, you look well….fixed?"

Harry smiled turning to the curious Hufflepuff, "got all the Malnourishment and Beatings fixed, as well as my eyes and scar removed"

All three, Luna still oblivious to the conversation, looked out raged susan asked, "Beatings from who?"

Smiling sadly he said, "From my 'Lovely Relatives I use to live with, I had ten years' worth of damage to remove", he paused then continued, "doesn't matter anymore I don't live with them and don't expect to anymore"

At this point the Weasleys entered, seeing a problem he extended the compartment, allowing all eleven people to sit comfortably. As the train sped along they talked about Sirius Black, his escape as well as dipping into some pureblood culture. When the trip came to about halfway, Draco Malfoy and his goons opened the door.

Standing at the door, "oh hello, Potty, Weasel, Weaslette, Squib and Bones"

"Hello Malfoy, what do you want, don't you know its rude to interrupt your betters"

"What are you talking Potter?"

"That's Lord Potter to you"

"So, its means nothing to me"

Harry Chuckled, "Malfoy, you may need to have a look at the Wizengamot seating again, then you will notice who is at the top of the food chain, so to speak"

"My Father…."

"has nothing compared to me, his political cloud is nothing compared to the Potters, his fortune is like spare change compared to mine" he allowed Malfoy to go pale before continuing, "I could make you lower than a beggar, I could make you lose your manor, your gold and your Lordship if I so wanted, so go ahead Malfoy, try, try and bait me and you'll father will know exactly what it's like living on the streets"

Malfoy paled if possible even further before bolting from the room, followed by his two goons. Harry snorted with laughter and Hermione asked, "What was that all about?"

"Malfoy's believe in Pureblood supremacy, they also idolise those they call there betters, in the last war they Lucius spent most of his small fortune on Lord Voldemort and his rise to power, when he fell, the Malfoy bought themselves out of Azkaban, there entire fortune is about the same about as the as payment from the marriage contract to the blacks, as Heir Black I can get a request to end the Contract, pulling in the payment, which happens to include the manor he lives in, with that done I could simply go down to the ministry and terminate his Lordship as 'unable to keep up payments', he would be dead in the water, nothing more than muggleborns in the eyes of the wizarding world".

"So I would be classed as better than him?" Hermione asked

"You already are, Heir Ravenclaw I can add this to your name giving you a better status in our world"

"Can you?"

Nodding harry spoke, "I Lord Ravenclaw, head of the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw, I hereby offer the name of Ravenclaw to Heir Ravenclaw"

After a whisper from Susan, Hermione spoke tentatively, "I Heir Ravenclaw, accept the name Change, for evermore will I be known as Hermione Ravenclaw-Granger, so mote it be"

"so mote it be", with a flash of white light from both the Lord Ravenclaw ring on Harry's hand and the Heir Ravenclaw ring on Hermione's hand, the deed was done.

Several hours later, they climbed into the carriages as the carriages took them up to the school. As they crossed the school ward boundaries, he heard a voice enter his head, _Welcome my Lord, Welcome to Hogwarts._

Holding his head as he felt the voice adjust, he thought, _you are Hogwarts?_

 _Indeed my lord there are several things you need to do when you enter the hall_

 _Like what?_

 _I will explain soon_

Feeling the voice leave his head, he looked around he hadn't noticed that he was now stood in the entrance hall, he stood a second to soon, a large splash was felt as harry was drenched head to foot, turning to the poltergeist he said, "as amusing as it is Peeves, you will injure someone if you continue, please prank either elsewhere or without water."

Peeves looked once at Harry then said in a unnatural serious manner, "Yes My Lord" then bowed and flew away. The surrounding students looked at harry with awe, ignoring them he continued into the great hall. Entering the hall he sat on the Gryffindor table next to Ron, Hermione and Neville. After a few minutes after everyone settled the first years. Lining up the hall watched as the sorting hat began to sing

(A/N you actually expect me to sing to you do you?)

After the song had finished the hat bowed low and spoke to the hall, "Lord Hogwarts, please come forward". Smiling at his mates, he got up, much to the shock of the hall, and headed to the hat, as he came close a platform rose out of the floor slightly behind the stool when he reached the platform he turned to the shocked hall and spoke following the what the school told him to say, " The Lord of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin has returned to our ancient school. By the power vested in me from my Noble ancestors, I return the school to control of Lord Hogwarts, disbanding the school Governors, by the Power Invested in me, I Lord Hogwarts raise the ancient protective wards of the founders". Pulling out his wand he said, " I Lord Hogwarts, Lord of the Founder Lines hereby Raise the Founders Passive school shields, So mote it be" as he finished a small ripple of energy came from the Podium, as the wards raised protecting the school once more".

Turning to Professor McGonagall he said, "you may begin with the sorting"with this the podium sunk back down floor, and harry walked back to the Gryffindor table.

When he sat down Hermione spoke up, " What in the world did you do?"

Smiling he turned to Hermione and answered, "Raise the ancestral Castle wards, just the passive ones mind you, its kind of like level one of wards"

"Yeh what was that energy ripple?"

"Err the wards raising"

"Doesn't feel like that any other place"

"That's because the wards are already up"

After a few moments of concentrating on the wards, he turned to his friends then said, "back in a minute" with that he got back and ignoring the whispers he walked up to the staff table, when he came to the headmasters chair, he leant close and said, "lower the headmasters wards, they are interfering with the ancestral wards, if you actually examine them anyway you will find at least 50 or so anti apparition jinks, lower all your wards, the castle ancestor wards are more than up to the task"

The headmaster looked curious then asked, "How can you be so sure"

Grimacing as the wards tried to settle once again he answered, "I am Lord Hogwarts, I can feel both set of wards, they are fighting, if you don't take them down I will destroy them, it will be highly likely though it will kill you in the backlash"

"Can you not lower the ancestral wards?"

"No, they are the true castle wards, as far as I can tell in the 1700's some heir decided to lower all wards protecting the castle, the ones you hold are simply the headmasters wards. Please lower them, I don't want to destroy them"

"Ok my Lord, meet me after the feast however, I need information about those wards"

"I will meet you, I need to talk to you about something anyway". Nodding to the headmaster he walked back to the Gryffindor table as someone was sorted in Slytherin. Harry sat down and started to chat about non important things, telling Hermione who was trying to pry in what he was doing. After about fifteen minutes of Hermione trying to pry, he turned to her sharply and said, "Hermione this is my castle, I own the castle and all the land surrounding it, if you don't like what I do here, simply go somewhere else, we aren't keeping you here".

"No, no I like it here but I just interested in what you were doing"

"And I've just told you if you don't stop trying to break family secrets I will expel you"

"You can't do that and that power only lies with the controller of Hogwarts, which is…."

"Me" he interrupted, "Hermione trying to break Family secrets is a serious crime, I could get you sent to death for attempting to do so, and if you don't stop I have no choice but to punish you"

"You don't have the power, which lies with the headmaster, now what were you doing"

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have no choice, you need to learn", he paused allowing the surrounding Gryffindor's watch, "I Lord Hogwarts, in punishment for trying to break Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Family secrets after repeated telling of not to do so, I command the castle to forbid you entry of the Hogwarts Library until the day of Halloween, as is my right as the owner of the school" a small light shone from Harry's ring, it was only bright enough for the watching Gryffindor's to see, dean who was watching asked, "what did you do and what does Lord Hogwarts mean"

Neville spook up, he had spent the past fifteen minutes trying to stop Hermione's questions, "he has full Lord Control of the house of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. He has a higher power in this castle than the headmaster, if he so wishes he could dismiss the headmaster, Hermione is lucky she is still alive, the law of trying to break family secrets, as Hermione was trying to do, is serious enough for him legally kill her where she sat, the punishment is fair and no one can reverse it".

Hermione wimped now listening to Neville, "is this true? Could he really kill me and do so legally"

"Yes Hermione, a family secret is exactly that, very secret Family magic, with you trying to gain that knowledge you were breaking an old law, a law that would have allowed me to kill you, you are on the Wizengamot, you should know the laws but you should also understand them". Harry said, now starting to pile food onto his plate.

Hermione wimped again, "I'm sorry, my curiosity struck again, I was so curious about what you were doing"

"and if you continued the way you are going it will get you killed, not everyone is as kind as I am, the punishment will still stand, it will last as a reminder of not to ask about family secrets when you are warned not to".

"But what about my homework"

"Your homework can be done from using your school books"

"But I usually use the Library to get extra credit"

"Now you can't until Halloween"

Hermione scowled then asked again, "Please im sorry"

Harry sighed getting more annoyed, turning to her he said, "this is your final warning Hermione, leave it alone, you will not gain access to my family secrets, and you will no gain access to the library till Halloween now stop pestering me or you will get Detention"

Hermione gasped then redirected her attention to her food, ignoring harry for the rest of the meal. When she had turned away, harry chuckled and started to talk to Neville about Herbology and the rare plants around Potter manor.

When the meal had finished, with a nod from the headmaster harry once again got up and walked to the front, he stood next to Dumbledore and allowed him to speak, "Welcome to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we have several changes this year, first we have a new defence against the dark arts professor, please welcome professor Moody", the hall applauded politely, "we also have Lord Hogwarts return to the castle, waving his hand to harry, as an invitation to speak, taking this he spoke to the quite hall, "when I return this year with the knowledge of my heritage, we", pointing at Dumbledore, "decided to raise the ancestral wards, I will revitalise the castle with magic, repairing the castle to the ages of its creators". The hall applauded harry politely, harry noticed that the Slytherin table was very few who applauded, Dumbledore nodded, then said to the hall, "Filch has updated his list on banned items. And im afraid to say that the Quidditch school cup will not being run this year". The students roared with protest, after a few shots fired from Dumbledore's he continued, "As I was saying, the reason for stopping the Quidditch cup, is because this year we are going to be hosting the tri-wizard tournament", at this the hall erupted in into talk, the loudest two being the Weasley twins saying, "your joking", "no Mr Weasley im not but I did here a good one over the summer about…" Professor McGonagall coughed loudly, Dumbledore cleared his thought, "right, yes, anyway we will be hosting this school to Beauxbaton students and Durmstrang students, there will be one champion from each school, and a measure has been put to ensure that only four year and above will be allowed to participate in the tournament, they will be here on Halloween, now of to bed".

The students pulled themselves from the benches and followed the prefects out of the hall, when all the students had left the hall, harry followed Dumbledore to his office, as they got close to the gargoyle, it jumped aside before either of them could say anything, walking past the gargoyle they entered his office and sat at either side of his desk.

They both sat down, Dumbledore sighed and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. After a silent moment Dumbledore spoke, "so Harry, you got emanated and learnt your heritage, I must say that even I am surprised at the amount of political power you hold"

"So am I, I got an inheritance test from the goblins, also got the goblins to heal me up removing all taint and abuse"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "may I?" indicating the wand, nodding harry allowed him to scan him, when the scan was done, Dumbledore slouched back in shock and asked, "How? I didn't know how to remove it? I didn't think there was any way to do so without, forgive me, your death"

Harry nodding slightly said, "They transferred it to another object, a pig I think, then killed that"

Dumbledore smiled in satisfaction, then said, "I have been hoping there has was a way to save the objects", there was a pause then, "anyway, I wanted to know what you knew about the wards that you raised"

"the wards I raised were simply passive non war wards, high level but simply passive, there a set of war passive wards above those and finally 4 sets of active instant raised war wards. When all four are raised it would take Voldemort 100 years to destroy them, they are ancient Atlantis level wards, mixed with Rowena Ravenclaw's intelligence" harry said, repeating what Hogwarts had said to him.

"Thank you for that information, you may go for now" thank the headmaster, he left the office heading for Gryffindor Tower.


	11. Forth Year Begins

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was in his Gryffindor dorm room, he had argued with Hogwarts, for an hour straight before it agreed to allow him not sleep in the lords Quarters. He didn't want people to think that he ruled over Hogwarts, he'd much rather they treat him as a student. Pulling himself out of bed he troughed towards the shower, still half asleep.

When harry was eventually ready, he collected his back and set off to the hall, the years before he would have waited for Ron to get up, this year though he decided he'd rather eat and do some more studying, particularly Animagus. When he arrived in the hall, he saw several older years awake on the Gryffindor, none of which he knew, again unlike other years he looked towards the other tables, he noticed that a few Slytherin's were awake, some of which were of his year, making his way towards them he sat down next to some of his year and began piling his plate.

When it became clear he was staying, the Slytherin's turned to him, one particularly, a dark haired beauty, who he remembered being called the Ice Queen amongst his year mates, "Lord Potter has decided to brave the Snakes".

He gave the girl a crooked grin and replied, "If you don't remember I have a particular affinity with snakes"

"Animals not us" the girl countered

Ignoring this he asked, "Seem as you all know my name, I only see its fair that I know yours, or at least your titles?"

The girl considered him for a moment, "Well Lord Potter, I am Heiress Greengrass"

The other girl said, "Tracey Davis"

"Heir Zabini"

"Well, I sure you know, but im Lord Potter, amongst other titles of course."

"Lord Slytherin?" Heiress Greengrass asked

"Yeh, how did you guess?"

"No one puts a Weasley on the Wizengamot"

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeh, I suppose, he need the boost and I had a suspicion he would do good in the seat"

"Yes, Lord Potter you were wise to choose him, from what I have heard he is surprising good at the seat"

"Please call me Harry"

"Of course, could I ask a request?"

"Depends on the request?"

"Will you speak Parseltongue to us? Us Slytherin's are particularly curious of what it sounds like?"

Harry Nodded, § _Of Course Heiress Greengrass_ §

The Slytherin's, who had been eavesdropping gasped in shock as he spoke their fable language. Heiress Greengrass, who had been closest, said, "Thank you Harry, and you may of course call me Daphne" those who had been at the Slytherin table as long as Daphne, knew how much trust Daphne had put into Harry, when she gave him permission to speak her name, out of all those in the school, only two others had that privilege, for Harry to come and be allowed that in five minutes, truly surprised them.

Harry who had been learning the wizarding formal, spoke perfectly in reply to this, "I Thank you for that honour, Heiress Greengrass"

She nodded and returned to her breakfast, the other two friends who had been next to Daphne, looked at him in slight awe but Miss Davis spoke up, "What did you say to Malfoy yesterday?"

Harry chuckled and noticed that the rest of the table were listening, "The Malfoy's unlike how they pretend, are only a minor house, when Voldemort rose the first time, he spent a lot of money for in Voldemort's name, he has managed to gain some of that back, but not a lot. When the Lord Malfoy was charged and cleared in 1981, he broke one of the minor conditions on the Contract he was bound to".

"The Black and Malfoy contract?"

Harry nodded, "Indeed, if I wanted, I could cancel the contract and withdraw the dowry, which happens to be a similar amount of money that he currently holds in his bank vault, this withdraw would also allow me to claim the old Black Manor"

"Black Manor? I thought it was destroyed?"

"No it was not, it was added to the Malfoy contract, and renamed to cancel a life debt"

"So Black Manor, is currently known as Malfoy Manor"

"Yes", he chuckled a bit more then added, "Because I have removed his manor and his money, I can remove him from Lordship because he lacks means to pay for the Lordship"

The Slytherin's started to laugh, as Zabini spoke up, "and I'm guessing your Heir Black?"

Harry Smiled, "yes, as per my Godfather Claim"

Zabini snorted in laughter then added, "So you have the entire Malfoy family hanging on your goodwill"

"Yes, indeed I do"

Daphne, who had finished her breakfast at this point said, "Rather Slytherin of you"

Harry looked at her for a second before admitting, "Well yes, I find it amusing that it was Malfoy's Fault I was not in Slytherin in the first place?"

The Slytherin's turned again to him in shock, one Slytherin, someone he recognised as Nott asked, "Why?"

Harry smiled, then said, "Well the first day in the Wizarding world, I met Heir Malfoy in Madam Malkins, from here, he started to insult Muggleborns and muggle raised, one of which I was, the other my mother was", the Slytherin's nodded in understanding, "Yeh well, I was then told Voldemort was a Slytherin, which Heir Malfoy had said he was going to be", he waited a second then continued, "I next met him bursting into my compartment on the train, insulting the friend I had made and then demanding I follow him, with his two brutes into his Compartment, when I said I would rather stay, he decided he was still hungry and proceed to steel my lunch, of which he failed" he allowed this to sink in then finished, "all this of course, convinced me to beg the hat not to put me into Slytherin, where it was going to put me".

The Slytherin's fell into shock then Nott, someone who he knew by name, asked, "So it's Malfoy's Fault we lost the best Seeker in the Century, and the reason we have lost the cup for the last three years"

"Yup", harry replied happily knowing he had just demolished Malfoy's Slytherin Influence. Grapping some toast he said, "Well I thank you for the chat, but I have things to do before lessons" he paused then said, "Heir Ravenclaw is Miss Granger, Heir Gryffindor is Mr Longbottom, Heir Hufflepuff is Miss Bones just so you know" he winked at Daphne then left the table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few hours from when Harry left, it became known to the Slytherin's that Draco Malfoy had been the sole reason that Harry Potter, Lord of Hogwarts was not in Slytherin, added to the fact that harry had enough control to lose the Malfoy fortune, house and Lordship, Draco quickly lost all respect in the Slytherin common rooms. When he had finished doing some morning Animagus meditation, he returned to the great hall this time sitting at the Gryffindor table just in time for Professor McGonagall to hand out the lesson plan, when he receive his she said, "When you are in class, the teachers will respect you as another student, outside classes and lessons, you will be known as Lord Hogwarts, do you agree"

Harry Nodded, the replied, "Yes Thank you, I was going to suggest this anyway" the professor nodded then continued handing out timetables.

Checking his timetable he realised he had History first, grapping his bag from where he dumped it, he walked out the hall with Neville, who had decided to join him.

Half an hour, and a long discussion on plants later, they were sat in the History room, where yet again the class was quickly put to sleep apart from the usual Hermione who was sat dillingantly writing what he was talking about. Opening the history boom, for what seemed the second time, since he bought it, he flicked over to Giant wars and reading the text quickly noticed that he was rereading the text straight out of the book. Getting up he walked to the teacher and addressed Binns, "Either teach without putting us to asleep or I will lock your essence into the dungeons"

Binns looked towards harry then replied, "My Lord, at last, please release my essence, allow me to move on, I have served this school for far too long"

"I can but I need a history teacher?"

As he said it, the house ghosts entered the room, the class who was still asleep, didn't notice. "My Lord, we house ghosts will teach the class" spoke the grey lady, as he looked towards the ghost he noticed that she had the same green eyes.

Nodding he said, "All four of you?"

The house ghosts nodded saying together, "Yes My Lord"

Smiling in satisfaction, he said, "I Harry James Potter, Lord Hogwarts Release Cuthbert Binns of his contract, and bid him good luck in the next Adventure" he paused allowing the ghost to accept, then said, "So mote it be"

Binns looked upwards towards the ceiling as he rose slightly and faded out of view. When he was gone, harry turned to the class, most of which were still asleep, pulling out his wand, he fired a few shots out the top. When everyone had woken up, some of which fell of their chair in shock, when they had settled and he had their attention he spoke to the class. "As Cuthbert Binns was putting us all to sleep with his reading of the history book I have released him from his duty", he paused allowing the class to cheer, then continued, "now the history class is going to be taught by the house ghosts, they have willing agreed to teach us, so please don't go to sleep".

He sat back down to his seat and allowed the ghosts to speak, "as Lord Hogwarts said, we have willing agreed to teach this class, I am Helena Ravenclaw, the Daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw", said the Grey Lady, the Baron moved forward and said, "I am Baron Lytom Potter" harry gasped in shock, the Fat Friar moved forward and said, "I am Lord Fredric Longbottom" he heard Neville gasp in shock, finally the Gryffindor ghost moved forward and said, "I am Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington, but as the Gryffindor's have called me, you may call me Sir Nicholas"

When they had introduced themselves, the Grey lady spoke to the class once more, "Well normally we would teach you about Giant Wars, dull things if you ask me, so instead we will talk about the founders, three of us having lived there, know a lot about the Hogwarts founders" she paused then said, "I think we will discuss the Slytherin Chamber, how it came to be and what is in it"

The class was now paying their whole attention when the class was listening properly she said, "The history books will tell you about a secret chamber that Slytherin built to rid the school of muggleborns and his ideas followed this" she paused again before continuing, "this is not true. When the chamber was built, it was built to house Salazar's pet, his pet was added to protect the school, in those times, out of all the protection we had, Muggle repellents we didn't have. So every so often, usually about once a month the muggles would attack the school and try to burn and kill the students. In protection of the students the Basilisk was added, it would be released from the chamber and would kill the attacking muggles. Eventually a few days before Salazar's Death a muggle repellent was made and added to the school, with this in place, the Basilisk was locked into the chamber and put into deep hibernation, every so often awakening to feed in the Forbidden Forest, it was for that reason that the forest is Forbidden, although over time the reason is now for the dangers that were once in there."

Hermione spoke up at this, "What do you mean that were once in there? Aren't there still dangers in there?"

"There are some dangers, but no anything that would harm a student, when the wards were raised yesterday, the forest was cleared out, all dangers to the students were killed, anything there by mistake was remove by force"

"Ah thank you"

"Why didn't the old wards do that" asked dean, he then said, "weren't they meant to be inpentable wards, the old Hogwarts wards"

Harry stood, asking Helena, "if I may" she nodded, turning to the class he said, "The wards that were up yesterday were high level wards, however they weren't Hogwarts own wards. They were wards created by the headmaster of the time, in 1705, when the heir of that time lowered all wards, as only two or more heirs can raise them, it was never done, till me that is" he paused then added, "the old wards contained forty three different anti-apparation wards, when I raised the ancestral wards, the headmaster, at my request lowered his own"

"Why did he lower them" asked Seamus.

Surprising it was Neville that answered, "The wards will interfere with each other, one set will have to fall or one will force the other set to fall, the backlash will kill whoever control that set, that would be either Harry or Dumbledore".

Harry smiled then said, "Yes he is correct, the wards were fighting each other, as I am Lord of the Castle, I could feel each set of wards, the Hogwarts wards are more powerful and would have caused the headmasters wards to fall, killing Dumbledore".

Helena said, "Yes thank you, now back to the chamber, Salazar's son was the one who decided that muggleborns were going to kill all us wizards and released the Basilisk attacking the students. Eventually it was subdued and put back into the chamber, where it lives to this day"

Hermione asked, "Didn't harry defeat it when he killed it in the chamber"

Harry replied, "No, a Basilisk can have multiple skins, and can flit from one skin to the other, until you destroy each skin, they still live, I believe there are multiple skins in there I only destroyed one, freeing it from the diary's control".


	12. Back to the Chamber

The class eventually finished with all members for the first time in what seemed at least 300 years awake, as the bell rung Helena said, "Longbottom, Lord Potter please stay behind". The two look at each other in confusion as the class left the room. Once the room was empty the two boys turned to the ghosts to find that they were only three in number. The Fat Friar spoke first, "We have asked you to stay behind because we want to request something"

"What is it?" Harry asked

"We wish to see the our ancestral manors, for me that would be Longbottom Hall" the Fat Friar Hall

Neville nodded then said, "it would be my honour to give you access, when you return to the ancestral hall, you will not be able to speak its secrets outside of it" the ghost nodded then Neville said, "I Neville Frank Longbottom, Heir Longbottom allow Fredric Longbottom, ghost of Hogwarts to access Longbottom Hall"

Harry turned to Helena, "I know the Baron wants Potter Manor, now Miss Ravenclaw, I am currently living in Potter Manor, where I placed a copy of your Mother, and the other three Founders, do you wish to visit their as well as your ancestral home, which I admit is empty of living people"

Helena nodded once saying, "Yes My Lord, i would like to able to see both manors, it has been to long since I had a chat with the four founders".

Harry nodded then said, "I Harry James Potter, Lord Potter, Lord Ravenclaw, give access to Potter Manor and Ravenclaw Perch to Helena Ravenclaw of Hogwarts". With a slight pause he said, "I Harry James Potter give access to Potter Manor to Lytom Potter of Hogwarts". He allowed the ghosts to accept then they both said, "So mote it be".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was currently sat crossed leg on his bed writing his letter, he had just told her about the history lessons and the reactivated wards. As he thought about fleur, it filled him with happiness, over the summer the letters between them had got more and more detailed, going into their lives, their backgrounds, how they were, as Fleur had once said it was like they were an international couple. Pushing this thought from his mind he noted about the tri wizard tournament and the Quidditch cup, attached it to Hedwig's Leg, who had flashed in at his call, and let her go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normally when something highly dangerous comes along for example a death-trap conveniently labelled an international tournament I would turn and run in the opposite direction. Don't get me wrong if something needs doing or someone needs saving I am more than up for helping, but an optional tournament nah let someone else do it. This brings me to my problem, you see I want a challenge, I want something that will test my skills, and a controlled environment, seemed like the perfect opportunity to him. I mean if I can survive a tournament that was shut down due to a death toll.

Harry turned the corner and enter Myrtles bathroom, it had been two years since he or anyone else for that matter had entered the dreary bathroom, as usual the floor was covered in a light mat of water from a recent flooding. Walking to the sink that housed the entrance to the chamber of secrets he bent low and opened the sink. When the sink had lowered and hid away he moved towards the entrance and prepared to jump, just before he did so Karla spoke up _§ you're not going to ask for stairs then §_

 _§ ah yes, Stairs §_ with this he walked down and around the pipe in a circular motion as he descended into the chamber, when he was a few steps down he cast lumos, not even realising he did it silently and closed the chamber. With the door shut he descended further into the chamber silently hoping it didn't smell.

It was five minutes later when he reached the bottom of the tunnel, on his way down he had cast what seemed to be hundreds of cleaning charms but was more likely to be around thirty. With his wand still out he vanished all of the small animal bones and turned in the tunnel leading into the chamber inner entrance. Moving forward he decided to change the layout slightly to make it easier and more stable. Pulling out his wand once more he transfigured several rocks into beams of wood, casting several stabling charms on the roof he added wooden posted at either side of the tunnel both reaching the ceiling, he then laid another piece of wood across the two holding the roof up, he cast several preservative charms on the wood and insect repelling charms, with that done he connected the broken stones across the ceiling in a potter family transfiguration spell, with this done, he moved the old snake skin to the outer pipe then flattened the floor, vanishing the odd rock. Harry repeated this along the tunnel, slowly and carefully restructuring the entrance, making it more stable.

When he was done, the tunnel looked similar but a hundred times for stable, the walls were flat with wooden beams sticking out and along the ceiling making the place looked and is stable, the floor was also flat and held steps in several places to make it easier to walk across. The blockage was also completely gone, and with a flat roof, looked like it never happened. When he was clearing the walls and rocks he found several more smaller skins from the basilisk, after confirming it with Karla that the skins were dead, he called dobby and asked him to cut them up and store it all under preservative, making sure to throw anything worthless. The inner door, which before held a thousand years of dust caused the writing across the top of the door impossible to read, now after a few cleaning charms and vanishing spells, he saw that above the door it read § _For Protection of my Legacy §_. Harry opened the door, and was expecting a rotting smell to reach his nostrils, but in this case it did not. Calling dobby once more he asked now excitable elf to take the other skins and preserve everything useful or sellable. Unlike the outside the main chamber, the inside seemed to almost perfect in structure. After a few spell, mainly repair any damage he may have caused, and removing the slime and filth of the floor. He walked to the head, which he had been told was by Salazar was not himself but his son who had died in a muggle attack. Standing before the entrance he spoke _§ Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four §_. Muttering "I really need to change that password", he opened entrance in Slytherin's mouth and entered.

The room that he came into was at first look a study, the room had several desks lined up along one wall, opposite to these desks were a bookshelf that held several different tomb, taking a quick glance at the titles he moved nearer to the desks. The desk was littered with different papers, most of them were equations, most of which he didn't recognise, having watched Hermione work some equations out in her homework he knew little bits but not enough, making mental note to look at Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. After another quick look around, he called dobby and asked him to remove all the books and notes and anything else from the room. Taking another quick look around, he vanished the empty desks and bookshelves. When he was done he realised it wasn't a study but an entryway, opposite the entrance was a large door that had a small hole in the front that was shaped to allow a ring to enter the hole like a key would. Bringing the Slytherin head of house key to his finger he pressed the key head into the hole, there was a large click and the door swung open.

The room that he came into was considerably larger than the previous room, almost two times larger, the room as before was decorated like a Slytherin common room, and there were silver and green banner along the empty walls, in the middle of the right wall was a large hole clearly for the basilisk. Moving around the room he stood before another desk and called dobby, Harry asked again for dobby to remove all study notes and books, and anything else valuable, as Dobby was searching and removing things he noticed there was a spare wand in the draw, as soon as he grasped the handle golden sparks shot out the end as the new wand bound to its new master. He could feel that this wand wasn't as powerful as his own but he could use it. After a quick buy from Melia he now had both wands in wand holsters, one on his right arm and one on his right leg. With this done he walked down the tunnel to the basilisk, making sure to look down.

§ _Who is there? §_ came from the darkness

§ _Lord Harry Slytherin §_ he replied, hoping to get in the basilisk's good books before he revealed who it was.

§ _You may come in my shields are down, if you attack I will kill you though §_

 _§ I have no wish to slay you unless you harm the students of this castle §_

 _§ We are at an agreement then, I neither do not wish to harm the students §_

When harry activated the lights, he gazed at the basilisk the basilisk was a lot smaller than before, it was now about twenty feet long, the scales were dark green but beautifully clean. Pressing his hand to the floor he allowed the Basilisk to come out of his arm and sliver to the Basilisk. When Karla was free he turned to the basilisk

§ _I am not sure if you are aware but it was me, just one year ago that slayed you outside, I did that for the protection of the school, for the protection of the students. §_

 _§ I am aware, I thank you for ridding me of that curse, it has been fifty years since I have been free of that curse §_

After a moment of thinking § _mind controlling, Salazar's Portrait said you vowed to protect this castle §_

 _§ indeed, I could not control my actions, please tell me has any student died from my attacks? §_

 _§ one, fifty years ago, it was your last attack, a girl died outside the entrance §_

 _§ my apologies, do you mean the entrance on the second floor §_

 _§ indeed, are there more entrances §_

 _§ yes, one in the Slytherin common room, one in the headmasters office, one in the entrance hall, one in the great hall and one outside the castle §_

 _§ that is indeed very helpful, during the day, Karla the Basilisk I brought with me will be down here for company whilst I have my lessons §_

 _§ that is fine Lord Slytherin §_

Harry nodded in thanks then asked _§ my I have you name? §_

 _§ Bertha §_

 _§thank you Bertha, I must go now, I need to sleep for tomorrow's classes §_ turning to Karla he said § _you can stay or come with me, I will be returning to my dorm, if you come later, please be careful to not let any students see you §_

 _§ of course §_


	13. Moody's Unforgivables

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Defence against the Dark Arts class room, and took seats at the front of the class, they had heard various different tales from their class mates, he remembered one in particular detail:

 _ **Flashback**_

"So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry. Both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away. BANG! Several people screamed and Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face. He flicked his wrist, wand in hand before he could cast a curse, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head. "Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly. "No," said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave — what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you — him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head. Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons. "I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again — it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more. "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do. . . ." The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never — do — that — again" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What… what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach… Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing. "Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock"

"No… We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike. Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable. "Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy. . . . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son . . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House will be Snape, will it?"

 _ **Flashback's End**_

Moody's Wooden Clank coming down the corridor brought him back to from his flashback, as he entered the classroom and clunked down to the front you could see the clawed wooden foot protruding from underneath his foot. Reaching the front he growled, "You can put those away". Harry who had been daydreaming hadn't got his book out. "You won't need them". Moody took the register saying each name in a grunt whilst his magical eye swivelled around the room. When he was done he pulled himself up from the chair he had been sat on and wrote 'UNFORGIVEABLE CURSES'. Turning to the still fascinated by his grizzled appearance, "Right then" after a small moment where you could only here the movement of chairs, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class, it seems you have had a thorough grounding about Dark Creatures?" there was a murmur of agreement across the class, "but your behind, very behind, so I'm here for one year to teach you about", Ron who was about to blurt something out got a quick kick in the shin from Hermione, "Dark Curses, what wizards can do to each other" Moody pulled out a jar from a draw of desk and set in on the top of the desk the spoke in the same gruff, gravelly voice, "so curses, the most popularly used curses in the last war, the unforgivable curses, im not supposed to teach what they look like to older, but Dumbledore says you need to know, and quite frankly so do I" after another pause, in which Harry noticed Ron was doodling on his paper, Moody who noticed this spoke to Ron, "Weasley, Name a Unforgivable curse".

Ron jumped slightly then looked at the scarred Auror and replied, "Err, my dad told me about one, the Imperius curse"

Moody looked at him menacingly then said to Ron's relieve, "Right, Imperius curse, gives total control over a person, you can make them do anything whether they want to or not, used a lot in the last war to make Husbands kill their own family then themselves, nasty curse, right" pointing his wand at the first spider in the jar and levitating it out he spoke, "Imperio" the class watched as the spider started to impossible things on the desk when the class started to laugh at the weird sight, they watched the spider pick up the nearby quill and stabbing itself with it, the laughter died at this sight, after vanishing the spider he spoke to the class, "there is no way of blocking it, if you see it move out of its way. You can shrug it off, but it requires willpower, occulmency tends to help as well". After a moment he said, "Someone tell the next curse".

Neville put his hand up to most of the classes' surprise except, Harry, Ron and Hermione who had all watched Neville grow more and more confidant over the summer. "The Curciatus curse".

Moody swivelled his eye to Neville, back to the register then back again before saying, "Yes Longbottom, Curciatus Curse, total pain, you don't need knifes to cause pain when you can perform the Cruciatus curse" levitating the next spider out of the jar he enlarged it then said "Crucio". The spider twitched as its legs bent horribly as the spider began to rock side to side. It was only half way through when he noticed had moved himself and the desk as far back as he could without slamming into the desk behind him. After a few moments of twitching and where Neville went Greener and Greener. Just when Neville looked like he was about to pass out from shear Horror Moody ended the curse and said softly to the class, "Pain" before vanishing the spider turning to the class he asked, "The Next, Last and Worst?"

"Avada Kadavra" Hermione whispered and Harry's Face went blank when he heard those fabled words that haunted his dreams, the words that killed his parents. Harry barely noticed the flash of green light as the spider was killed, nor when moody came up to him and told the class he was the only one that had survived that curse. After the show of curses most of the class started to take notes on each curse, Harry and Neville both who had been effected by the curse didn't bother both still stuck in their own nightmares. When the class finished harry picked up His bag, told Neville to follow as he pushed and shoved his way through the class members. Ignoring Ron and Hermione he lead Neville to the seventh floor, where by instruction of Hogwarts opened the room of requirement.

The Room was small that only held two armchairs by a fire where a table sat with a silvery stone device, a pensive as he recognised it. putting his bag down he waited till Neville sat in the opposite armchair to him then spoke, "Avada Kadavra, the fable words that have haunted by dreams and nightmares since the age of one, the fable words that ended by mothers life", turning to Neville he asked, "Do you remember that night, that night your parents were tortured?"

Neville looked up and said, "abit, I was shoved in a cupboard where I proceed to her my parents scream in pain"

Harry nodded then pulled the memory out his mind and placed it into the bowl before saying, "Remember last year where we had Dementors and where they caused me to faint" Neville nodded, "It is that night I see, whenever a Dementor comes close I see the final moments of my parent's life, I hear my parents scream of fear as he enters my nursey as he casts the curse that ends her life, and he attempts to kill me"

Neville looked shocked, "You hear it, and you remember the entire night of when he attacked"

"All of it, from the moment of when my dad was playing with his wand shooting bubbles for my amusement to the moment of his attack upon me" Harry said as tears leaked from his eyes. After a moment he said to Neville, "The thing I don't understand is your parent's condition"

Neville looked to harry curiously, "What about it"

"Well, the Cruciatus curse shouldn't snap your parent's minds, and even if it did they would be like a Dementors victim, not like they…. they…."

Neville asked in shock, "What?!"

"Well, if you were tortured like they were they should be up and around, but instead they are stuck in a bed struggling to notice you, it's as if they are stuck and locked within their own mind, this would result in their condition not what the Cruciatus curse"

Neville looked hopeful and asked, "So… what does this mean"

"It means that you would need someone trustworthy to break into your parent's mind and help them out, bring them back to the surface"

"Who? Who has that skill?"

"Well Snape does" at Neville's look of Horror, he added chuckling, "but he is not going anywhere near, Dumbledore also does but he lacks the conviction to help, he doesn't care enough to help and finally I do, I could break into your parent's mind and help them heal and bring them out"

Neville nodded, "Right, well if you are going to do this, you need to be the best, if you practice on me, I can increase my occulmency and you can increase your Legimency"

Harry nodded then pointed his wand at Neville and said, "Legimens"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ron and Hermione were sat with the rest of the Gryffindor's that had come from their Defence class. Hermione had just berated Ron for being insensitive, and was still saying, "That curse Ron, that curse was the one that ended his parent's life, Harry was there and awake when his parents were killed, why do you think the Dementors affect him so much".

Dean spoke, "what do you mean, when the Dementors cause him to faint"

Hermione sighed then replied to the Gryffindor's, "When the Dementors come close, Harry hears the last moments of his parent's life, he hears the end of his mother's life as that curse snuffs it away"

The Gryffindor Girls gasped and tears start to fall from their eyes as Lavender asked, "I wonder why those curses affected Neville".

To everyone's surprise Ron answered, "Neville's Parents are in St Mungo's permanently, they were tortured to insanity by the Lestrange's, they don't recognise anyone".

More tears started to fall from the girl's eyes as they felt the despair of not growing up with parents and wondered who was luckier, Parents who were alive and couldn't recognise you, or parents who were dead.


	14. Foreign Schools

With his Legimency lessons with Neville, his Daily talks to Fleur who had grown to be something like a best friend, his normal lessons, his hunting for his Animagus form and his talks about ParselMagic with Bertha, who he had found out knew a lot about from Salazar he had totally forgotten about the upcoming tournament, it was only when Ron was talking about them arriving at the castle, that he remembered.

The upcoming potions lesson made him grin in anticipation, over the school year he had been her he had been slowly upgrading his potion skill, little by little, he was surprised after his mother's lessons on how easy it was to make and manipulate a potion when he understood what a potion ingredient did, and now understood why Hermione found it so easy to not kill Snape within five minutes of the lesson.

Although the occulmency and the increase in potion skill helped in the lessons, the Legimency attacks were not, even though they were a normal thing in his lessons he couldn't do anything about it because a silent, wandless Legimency attack was untraceable, it was one of the reasons Snape did it so often.

This lesson started just as any other, they were starting an antidote to the potion he gave them, Harry's potion was particularly nasty, as usually when he started a critical part the attack came. Ignoring it, he pulled a face of slight pain to increase the attack, when the potion was stable he prepared his mind for a move he had tried and grasped when he gave told Neville to Legimency him. The move was simple but effective, he gasped the probe, in such a way that he couldn't pull away but if Snape didn't try, which he was counting on, Snape wouldn't notice.

Using the probe as an access point, he attacked Snape's mind hiding his attack with Snape's attack, as Snape had attacked harry, all the defences of the mind were lowered, apart from the base wall. When he was in the mind, which was set up to look like a potion study, he began to copy the memories and knowledge, it took over an hour to take the knowledge of all Voldemort's Followers, his meeting Places, Death Eater camps and hideouts and lastly all the potions recipes he had created and found, which was a lot due to the access to all the Death Eaters libraries.

With that all copied he left a Dragon inside the mind, that was set to do one thing, destroy the defences, then self-destruct, this he set to be done when Snape was messing about with his potions in his lab. Lastly he started to construct an entrance in the mind, the entrance was simple but effective, the entrance would be locked by parseltongue and hidden by a similar thing, this would allow harry, and Voldemort if he ever found it, unrestricted access to the mind of Snape.

Even though it had been over three hours in Snape's mind, in the potion class it had been a couple of seconds, moving his mind back to the task he continued with his potion, directing the attack of Snape to his dungeons in his mind, so that if Snape ever attacked he would find himself in a dungeon that would lock him without magic in a steel cell.

The lesson finished in a stupidly slow pace, Snape who had grown bored with attacking started to attack his friends around the class, Harry who had finished his potion bolstered his Friends defences, and made sure to place the image of Snape in Neville's Grandmothers clothes across Neville's Mind. This two things, one it cheered Neville up and two it allowed Snape to be ignored enough for Neville to finish his potion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Night was chilly as he stood outside the entrance hall, he had decided to lengthen his hair to his shoulders, the messy hair now flowed to his shoulders, he had tied the hair back in a conjured band. Although he could do most spells up to sixth year, the theory behind and uses, he was behind in. although that didn't mean he didn't know some uses for the charms. If he was a normal student, he would be standing in the lines based on house where his friends were stood. But as he owned the castle and had ultimate control over the wards he had to allow the incoming school transport, he had been told that a water to water portkey ship was being transported to the bottom of the lake and a flying house like structure were what was coming in. he felt the wards question a structure incoming, with a visual picturing in his mind, allowing access, he shouted to the Students, "Beaubatons incoming".

He watched amused as the students began to look across the land, sky and lake looking for the mysterious incoming school, as he was watching he heard the headmaster say amused, "did you have to tell them, I'm sure they would have liked the surprise".

"yes but they will like to find it better, much like a word search". He saw the headmaster look curiously at him but made no comment, sure enough a few minutes later the Beaubatons carriage incoming, even though he knew what the carriage looked like, he was still slightly impressed at the intricate design of the carriage. He watched as the a beaubatons student left the carriage and pulled a set of stairs down linking them to the carriage. With the stairs placed a large giant sized women walked down the stairs, using his mage sight he looked at the aura and saw she was a half giant, although unlike Hagrid, her giant blood was more dominant, rather than the human in Hagrid. He watched as the women approached he turned to Dumbledore who said, "Madam Maxim then Igor Karkaroff.

Lifting a hand, he cast a mass warming spell on the students then turned to the Giant Women, he knew to be called Madam Maxime, and said welcomingly, "Welcome to Hogwarts, and I hope you enjoy your stay"

She turned to him, from Dumbledore who she had been looking at and asked, "And who are you?"

Bowing slightly, he said, "I am Lord Hogwarts, Owner and Controller of Hogwarts and its Defences, I was needed to allow your carriage entry". Pointing to Dumbledore he continued, "And this is Albus Dumbledore, who I am sure you know".

She looked him down for a moment then said, "Thank you for your Welcome Lord Hogwarts"

Harry smiled then said, "Well, I'm sure you would like to enter the hall and warm up" harry stood aside allowing them past as she came near he asked in perfect French, " _if miss Delacour is here I would love to meet her, I am curious to meet her after the talks I have had with her"_

" _if she wishes to, I will pass on the message"_

" _thank you, and once again welcome to Hogwarts"._

He smiled watching the students of beaubatons pass him watching him as they walked into the hall. When they were inside the hall, warming up with some of the staff he moved back to stand beside Dumbledore.

It was only a couple of minutes later when he got a notification by the wards for the portkey, after confirming it was the ship he allowed it entry, the ship rose gracefully from the lake bottom and a boarding plank was placed allowing the Durmstrang students to leave as the headmaster walked up harry turned to Dumbledore and said, "please can you deal with Karkaroff?"

The headmaster smiled, "of course, I only think it is fair as you did Beaubatons".

Harry nodded and continued to watch the Durmstrang students walk up the grounds, stepping back slightly he allowed Dumbledore to move forward and greet Igor, "Welcome Igor, to Hogwarts"

"Thank you Dumbledore"

The headmaster smiled then gestured to Harry and said, "I would like to introduce you Lord Hogwarts, Owner and Controller of Hogwarts and its Defences". Harry smiled and nodded.

After Igor had purposely shown the students Victor Krum, they walked into the hall following the students of Durmstrang. With the students of Beaubatons and Durmstrang stood in the entrance, harry clicked his fingers dramatically and the doors of the great hall opened. The foreign schools allowed the Hogwarts students to sit down first.

When harry was sat at the Gryffindor table he watched as the beaubaton students, most decided to sit at the Ravenclaw, only three decided to change and walk towards him, one had silvery blonde hair with dark blue eyes her eyes were shone with curiosity but her face held a scowl, a scowl that he knew well, a mask. The next was a dark haired girl, who had brown eyes but was equally beautiful as the previous, unlike the first she didn't show a mask, but her eyes shone with mischief. The third girl was smaller than the other two, who were quite large for their age, but she was still equally beautiful in her own sense, she had blonde hair but wasn't streaked with silver like the first, her eyes were light blue and spoke Intelligence.

When the three girls came nearer, he first felt a small tug at the back of his mind, saying, 'impress her, stare at her', the voice was quickly diminished with a small almost unnoticeable tug on his magic, ignoring the magic tug he smiled and gestured to the three empty seats in front of him. the girls nodded in thanks and sat in the gestured seats, he sat mildly think about various things as Dumbledore released the Goblet of Fire, the judge saying anyone in fourth year or above will be allowed to compete, he vaguely heard ron exclaim he was going to enter, when the food appeared he saw various foods he had never seen before, if this was last year he wouldn't have even bothered but as they were going to be here of the next year he might as well get used to the food. Picking some of food from a nearby bowl he began to eat, talking between mouth fills, slipping into French, he asked, " _so who am I sitting with?"_

"Charlie Rasfore"

"Megan Delas"

"Fleur Delacour"

" _Well Fleur, I must thank you for the letters over the summer, it certainly kept the summer entertaining"_

" _I guess you are Harry Potter"_

" _indeed, or Lord Hogwarts" he paused then added, "Depending on whether you are in trouble or not"._

" _well Harry, I am glad you liked my letters"_

Harry considered his question before asking, " _If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"_

" _Quarter Veela"_

Harry raised an eyebrow then said, " _Quarter?"_

" _My Grandmother is full blooded"_

Harry snorted then said, " _I may be British, but I am not stupid or prejudice"_

" _Alright, Full Blooded but I've not hit my majority yet"._

" _that explains things, anyway I take it you are all going to enter"_

Before they could answer Ron turned to him and asked, "are you going to speak English?", harry chuckled at this and pulled a humbug looking sweet out his pocket and chucked it into Ron's open mouth before he began on the next mouthful. Ron choked on the sweet then ate it, spluttering, "what was that for?"

Harry grinned then said, " _so you can understand French"_

" _you could have warned me, or even better and given it be to eat"_

" _where is the fun in that?"_

" _I suppose, you going to enter"_

" _not a chance, I have no interest in entering that death-trap they call a tournament"_

" _come on"_

" _no"_

" _I'll enter if you do"_

" _you will"_

" _course, it's not like we don't do anything they call dangerous each year anyway"_

Harry pondered then conceded, " _Alright, ill enter, I'll do it after lunch, both together or not at all"._

" _Deal"._ Harry nodded then continued with his meal, talking to the Beaubaton girls at the same time. When the meal was finished, he called Melia and asked for two pieces of parchment and a quill, quickly writing their names and school on the parchment we walked up to the goblet, which was moved into the entrance hall and chucked his parchment in ignoring the stares as he walked up the stairs as if nothing out the usual had happened.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the corner of the entrance hall, an old grizzled man watched as Harry Potter added his name to the goblet, smiling slightly he inscribed several runes around the rim of the goblet making sure that Harry Potter was chosen for Hogwarts. He was thankful that the task was made a million times easier, noting the timer going off he clunked up the stairs swigging the foul potion as he went.


	15. Tri Wizard Champions

Harry awoke the next day to Ron's snores, sighing he pulled himself out of bed and proceeded to the showers. Fifteen minutes later, harry was dressed, cleaned and ready for the day, as it was the goblet of fire ceremony today, their classes had been cancelled so getting up at 7 in the morning like every day wasn't really needed. Nether the less harry enter the great hall, noticing that the only the Durmstrang and some Slytherin students were here he sat at the table, near Daphne, Tracey and Blaise. When he had sat down he heard Krum mutter, " _Not another Fan"_ under his breath in Dutch.

Smiling slightly, he said, _"I'm afraid not, although if you want a fan I could always get one for you"_

Krum looked up startled and abit sheepish before saying, " _No that's quite alright, what is your name anyway?"_

" _Potter, Harry Potter"_

He heard Daphne mutter, "and Lord Hogwarts".

" _Well, you certainly look different to the papers"_

" _Had the goblins heal me"_ he replied simply

" _Oh, well I'm Victor Krum"_

" _I would have never of guessed"_ he replied sarcastically. The conversation flowed from there, the group mainly talked about Quidditch and the Tournament.

Near the end of the conversation Daphne turned to Harry and asked, "can Parseltongue open the Slytherin Common Room"

"no idea, I can just command it to open with Hogwarts if needed but I've honestly never tried by just parseltongue".

"will you check?"

"I can, put I really don't need to"

"alright"

"well, im going to go there is someone I want to talk to" he said having noticed Fleur and her two friends entering the hall. Getting up from the Slytherin table he set of outside and towards Fleur.

" _Fleur"_ Harry called in French

Fleur turned to him and smiled, the parchment that was in her hand now gone he noticed that her friend had just placed her name in the goblet, walking forward to greet Fleur he said, " _Harry"_

" _Want to go for a walk, I would like to talk for abit, I would like to get to know you in person"_

" _sure"_

After dismissing her friends, they walked out the doors and towards the lake.

Whilst they walked up to and around the lake, " _It is interesting to find that you resist my charm"_

" _I do feel it, almost at the back of my mind, but nothing more, it seems comforting"_

" _comforting? not lust or not the desire to impress"_

" _no, just comfort and happiness"_

" _ah, it is a relief to be able to talk to another boy who doesn't fall for the allure"_

" _indeed I can understand that"_

" _can you"_

" _yes, even if I hate it, I am the Boy who Lived, im surprised the press don't follow me around if im honest"_

" _ah yes, as the daughter to the minister and as a veela I get the press a lot, it is for this reason that I hold a mask"_

" _I noticed, and if I am honest it works well on the students of Hogwarts, although if I am honest, Heir Malfoy won't stop to try and 'take' you with or without that mask"_

" _Malfoy, the Old Foy Family from France"_

" _I know they are from France but nothing more"_

" _The Foy family had to leave France in the 1750's I believe for crimes against the nation, if they ever return to France the whole family is to be wiped out. They only live because of the bribery to the minister of England at the time, it is commonly believed that they were responsible for the loss of the Weasley ring"._

" _yes, I was told by the potters of that time period, the minister was still the same who let them in so bribery got them away permanently, unless of course you can prove it by finding the ring"_

" _yes, I guessed as much, I never asked if you were going to enter the tournament"_

" _no, well I properly join, I want to improve my skills, as I am sure he will return"_

" _who"_

" _Voldemort"_

" _he is dead isn't he"_

" _no, not yet"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They held the conversation throughout most of the day chatting about various different things that came to mind. When the time came closer for them to return to the hall, they split at the Beauxbaton carriage so they could each get changed.

The hall was rather packed, Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione arguing about the goblet, "I really hope that I don't get chosen"

"why?" Ron asked, who was making sure to eat slowly and carefully, actually using the cutlery. Harry had noticed that after a particular vicious row between Ron and Hermione, Ron had actually decided that learning manners when eating was a good skill to learn. Hermione had received many gifts from the Gryffindor students, Ron was well known for his eating habits.

"because I have better things to do then be in that tournament, I didn't even want to be in this tournament in the first place".

"then why did you enter"

"because Ron wanted to and I thought, at the time that is, it would be a good idea to test my skills if Voldemort ever returns"

"yeh I suppose".

They sat in mutual silence as the hall filled with anticipation as the night grew on. when the desert was finished, Harry who had crumble, a new favourite of his, watched as Dumbledore stood and approached the goblet, when he stood behind it, he spoke into the now silent hall, "Welcome, in a few minutes, the goblet of fire is going to choose a random student from each of the schools, I must warn you again, that if you are chosen you are magically bound to compete. That is you must compete or you will lose you magic or even your life, there is no backing out, no second choices, you must compete", with that small speech, the time reached 19:00 and the goblet flitted in colour as the first parchment shot out of the goblet, the headmaster, with speed that didn't seem to match his age, grabbed the parchment and turned it over, reading the name, "Of Durmstrang, Victor Krum". The student applauded politely in kindness, in truth no one excepted anything else of the Durmstrang school, no one else of the school was as well-known or as good. When Victor left the hall, in his usual walk and mood, which Harry now noticed was fake to make fans ignore him, the goblet lit again and the next parchment shot out, the headmaster yet again grabbed the parchment, then this time with flitting it over he read, "Of Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour". For the final time, the goblet lit and the last piece of parchment shot out, and again, for the final time he read, "Of Hogwarts, Harry Potter".

Groaning slightly, he nodded to Ron, who looked abit sheepish and glum, he headed towards the chamber behind the staff table. The room in appeared was similar to the trophy room, it held various awards and achievements, the odd few he looked at made him realise that these weren't nearly as impressive as the ones in the trophy room, but enough to keep them on display. Walking towards the fire he sat in one of the three comfy chairs that were around it.

It was only two minutes later when the staff arrived into the room, when they had all gathered around the table, Dumbledore spoke, "Well now that we have three champions we can discuss the first task and a problem we may have"

Harry nodded, then said, "I can alter give you three medallions that can be attached to the neck of the creature we will face, the medallions will allow the creatures into the forbidden forest, no more".

Bagman spoke up at this, "why not further"

"I cannot alter the inner wards enough to allow them to do, the wards have only been raised for a month or two at the most, they are to strong and are getting reconnected to the castle to do so, I can recommend a lovely old acromantula nest that you can build for the tasks, it is far enough in that no one will find it"

"the Hogwarts wards have been up for a thousand years" Moody said

"the Hogwarts wards were lowered in the 1700's by Slytherin heir, they needed the lord of two or more to raise them again"

"ah"

Crouch coughed slightly then turned to Harry and asked, "will you be able to tell what creatures we will bring in?"

"normally, only the dangerous ones, but if you place the medallions on the beast you bring in, they will be registered but unnamed, meaning I will know you have entered something but unaware of what it is"

"how long will these last?"

"they will activate for three weeks at each task, one week before, one week during, one week after".

"good, now the first task is to test your daring, originally we weren't going to tell you anything, but due to Lord Potter here, we will tell you that you will each be facing a creature of some kind, now good luck"

With that and as little as no goodbye Crouch left, Bagman closely behind muttering about Goblins. Nodding slightly, he transfigured a few spoons into medallions, something he had been learning in transfiguration, then charmed each to go through the sensors unnamed. Finally, he made sure that Dumbledore had enough control over the far outer wards to allow the creatures entry, if only with hassle.

Pulling himself from the chair he helped fleur out of the chair beside him and they left talking about various creatures and the dangers of each.


	16. Gryffindor Jealousy

When he entered the Gryffindor he found all of the Gryffindor's packed into the room, with a silent plea he subtly extends the width of the room for the night thanks to Hogwarts herself. After Harry told the room that the first talk was a dangerous creature and that he wasn't allowed or told what the creature would be when enter through the wards the party began. Fred and George, curtesy of the marauders map, left partway through and returned with several magical drinks including butterbeer and fire whiskey, which harry charmed using a charm his mother had used on his father to stop underage drinking it. although he did get many annoyed glances from the younger years, he didn't particular want to sit through the lecture that McGonagall would provide if, more likely when, she found out several of the first years got drunk.

He was currently slouched in his favourite chair by the fire, it had been deemed that he got to choose a seat after he got chosen for the tournament, across the front of the fire, in the nearest loveseat, Ron and Hermione were cuddling whilst nursing a butterbeer each. He knew that Ron would be annoyed that he got in, but it was his fault he was in, he wasn't annoyed about that, far from it, but he would rather not lose his friendship due to luck. They sat in silence for over five minutes, only breaking the silence for the occasional sip of butterbeer. Taking curtsy of the silencing charm harry had placed around the seats harry asked, "Ron, you don't mind that im stuck in this tournament do you?"

"No, course not, it not like Famous Harry Potter gets everything" Ron answered sarcastically

"What like a loving family" harry sneered in reply, although he like his best mate he hated the jealousy Ron had, if harry had a choice he would swap with Ron in an instant, just so that he could remember his parents, so that he could have a hug from them, so that he could remember them laugh and smile. No all Harry got was an empty estate that reminded him of the fact that he was the last of his line, and a memory of his mother pleading for his life in exchange with hers.

He even told him this, just to make a point he lowered the ward around them and shot a cannon fire sound from his wand when there was quite he said, "over the years I have been in the wizarding world, I have been asked what seemed a million times what happened that faithful night on Halloween" raising his wand he pointed it at one of the walls and said, "Project", thinking of the entire night of Halloween, a night that he had fully recovered due to the Dementors.

The wall shimmered and a memory began to play, similar to a muggle projector,

 _Voldemort blasted down the door to the cottage and entered the cottage casting the killing curse at James Potter who only had time to shout "Lily, take Harry and go! Its him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off…" before he was killed falling back and landing dead in the doorway. Voldemort climbed over the corpse and walked calmly up the stairs._ _The door slammed shut and Harry was placed in the crib, and although it impossibly quite it was possible to here, "Good Luck Harry, I pass my titles to you and all they empower to you my son"_

 _Although this time there was no flash or great spark of magic, the message was clear. They watched the memory as Lily proceeded to block the door with everything that was contained in the room, apart from the small child of Harry. The door was blasted away._ Harry turned away tears in eyes as they watched the death of Lily potter and backfiring of the curse.

Ron had an expression of Horror and great sadness as he watched the death of his best friend's parents. When the memory was finished Harry turned to the crowd, who noticed the tears in Harry's eyes but made no move to point them out, speaking again Harry finished, "This is the only memory of my parents I have, I have no memory of them laughing, of them smiling, of them hugging me, instead I have a memory of them sacrificing themselves to protect me with their lives. It is not only the only memory I have of them but the memory that is shown to me every time I come close to a dementor, the being that were placed around this school to protect me", pausing he said, "Good Night and remember, Gold and Fame isn't everything, especially if this is what it costs you".

Summoning the butterbeer he was drinking, he left the room and headed to bed.

Back in the room Angelina whispered, that never the less carried across the room, "I can't believe I use to be jealous of his fame, of his money. I feel disgusted that I use to wish that I had the same amount of fame". Although no one said anything they all agreed.

The next day the Gryffindor's all quiet and some appeared to have had cried, it was all a mystery of why one house was like this until the daily mail arrived.

 _ **Boy Who Lived Speaks Out**_

 _In a party in the Gryffindor Common Room after the reveal of the Triwizard Tournament Champions, Harry Potter spoke out to the occupants when many of his friends became jealous of him becoming the Champion. The result of this was a live viewing of the night he gained the title Boy Who Lived. From what Mr Potter had said the night was not only plaguing his dreams but also the only memory of his parents he possesses._

 _The night started much like any other with the two parents finishing playing games with young Harry exiting into the hallway._ the paper continued to describe the night of the murders, including how Lily gave Harry all the titles. The fact that he gained the title of Slytherin from his mother, the fact that this resulted in Voldemort being unable to kill young Harry due to Lordship magic. The article further went into detail about the Dementors and the fact that they brought back the memories to Harry and then digging at the ministry for allowing such foul creatures around the school and how they nearly killed Mr Potter in the Quidditch match.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was currently walking up the stairs of Hogwarts proceeding towards the Gryffindor common room, as he was walking he was contemplating how to manage the press, he knew that he had to find a reporter to report for him, as without one anyone had free will to talk about him as he wished._

 _Turning a corner, he spotted a bug flying silently behind him as it was following him, he had seen this same bug two floors down he knew it was the same bug because it had the same markings. Markings… Animagus. He remembered reading a few days ago:_

 _W_ _ **hen you become a Animagus you will find that your form will have markings similar to your appearance.**_

 _To make sure he was right he used his mage sense to detect the aura, as he though the aura gave of the signature of a Animagus. A Animagus he now knew was called Rita Sketter. He had spotted the reporter when he was at the Quidditch world cup and had made sure to remember the signature. Chuckling slightly, he cast a potter curse at the bug._

 _The curse was made by his Grandfather who wanted to make sure that anyone who was hit by it only showed them in a good light. As it was a Potter curse it couldn't be removed by anyone who wasn't a Potter. With the reporter hit he left knowing whatever the bug reported it would but him in a good light._

This morning he was sat at the Slytherin table, mainly due to the fact he had no wish to see the stares from the Gryffindor's, taunts from the Slytherin's he could deal with, crying girls on the other hand he couldn't.

When Daphne had finished reading the article she asked, "how did you manage to get Rita Sketter to report truthfully, she always tried to slander anyone with a pulse".

Harry chuckled, "Potter curse, payment and blackmail".

"Potter curse?" Zabini asked having read the article himself.

"you don't think the Potters were only goody two shoes like they showed the world".

"suppose you have a point, what does this curse do?"

"forces her to report truthfully and only truthfully about me or my family".

"useful".

"incredibly".

"so what's the first task?"

"dangerous creature of some kind, properly guarding something Dumbledore won't allow anything more dangerous".

"what about you"

"I own the school; I am not the headmaster. So the tasks are set by him not me"

"so you have no idea"

"nope and the wards won't tell me" he pouted

After a few more minutes of talking about various creatures and the article Harry bid goodbye to the Slytherin's and proceeded to the library, where Hermione was trying to catch up on her month long absence, well forced absence. It still amused him when she was forced out of the library, in order to appease her he had given her a selection of books about house elves and how they survived.

Entering the library, he found Ron and Hermione sat at a nearby table reading about various creatures, he was still surprised, even now, that Ron willingly spent time in the library, even if it was to keep Hermione happy. Sitting down in the nearby seat he asked, "What you looking for?"

Ron like usual didn't have a clue and just shrugged. Hermione ignored this and answered, "Well Im looking at past creatures they've used and what hasn't been used in a long time. Although its taking a while until I have a hint of what the task involves I won't be able to say".

"right well, when we have an idea of the task and the creature tell Ron who should be able to work out a workable plan"

"me? Why me?"

"because Ron, you, out of all of us is the best at plotting and planning".

"am I? how do you know that"

"no one can beat you at Chess". He finished simply and with that he sat in the nearby chair and began to read about potions, knowing that his potion knowledge would have to be perfect for him to able to get a O in potions.

Something that he was hoping to get, even with Snape's attitude. Since the start of the year his grades had gradually increased with him studying more. the reason he wanted good grades was simply because he wanted to create a cure or a way to control the werewolf problem. Although potions were the only way to create the solution, it was a possible one.

Deciding to forgo the studying he headed to the pitch to clear his head.

 _ **AN**_

 _ **Having a hectic couple of weeks, I will try to make it up at somepoint**_


	17. Wand Weighing and AN

It was a week later in the middle of potions that the next part of the tournament happened, over the course of that week Draco and his small crew tried to sell badges that said 'Hogwarts Rules, Potter sucks' but with it slightly contradicting, also as he had friends in all the houses.

Susan and Hannah from Hufflepuff, Daphne, Tracey, Blaze from Slytherin, and Luna from Ravenclaw. Although he talked to them a lot and he classed them as his friends he made sure to be friendly to any and all of the other students that he met. As he had been doing this since September by the time the badges came out no one wanted one, especially as he supported all four houses.

The other foreign students didn't wear them because they liked him, like the beaubatons, it because they didn't support Hogwarts, like Durmstrang.

Colin quickly scurried into the room and headed quickly to Snape's desk when he came to the desk he said quickly and excitedly, "Harry Potter is needed with the other champions". Not even waiting for Snape to answer he picked up his bag and book and after placing a vial of the requested potion on the desk he left the room, still ignoring the professor's glare.

He waited outside for a couple of seconds for Colin to leave the room, when Colin was in front of him he followed the third year up through Hogwarts, when he eventually was led to the room to the side of the entrance hall. Thanking the third year he entered the room.

The room was fairly big and quite dusty, it had obviously been a disused classroom that had been quickly cleaned with a few charms rather a duster, as what the house elves did. He was interested to find out they did it the muggle way. He discovered that even though the cleaning charms worked they left a residue that increased the time before you got dust, the easier way to move the residue was to muggle way, which is what the elves did.

Along the sides of the room, stacked in neat piles were tables and chairs apart from a few which were scattered across the room in a unorganised fashion.

As soon as he entered the room two people jumped up to greet him, the first was Ludo bagman, from what he had heard from the goblin's someone who was in deep financial trouble. The other was Rita Skeeter. Peering at Rita he quickly gazed at her aura and was pleased to find out that he was right about her form. He knew that he was properly right but it never hurt to check.

"Mr Potter, the youngest champion, what a scoop", turning to Ludo she asked, "you don't mind if I have a quick chat do you?"

"not at all, not at all"

She turned to him, and asked politely, and by the tone of it and her reputation she had never done before, "Lord Potter, do you mind if we have a quick interview"

"not at all", smiling and knowing exactly what he wanted printed.

He followed her in the room as

 **A/N**

 **As much as I hate to do, I will put this story on hiatus as I am struggling to continue this story. I am fairly busy at the moment as well, I have just finished college and consequently spent most of my time job hunting.** **Anyone is more than welcome to continue this story if they want to**

 **However I know that people will want to know what happens next and as such I will place my ideas in here as well.**

 _Book 4_

 **No falling out**

 **Sirius gets Date with Amelia**

 **Sirius gets job as Hit wizard**

 **Edit Marauder's map for Parseltongue hidden passageways – open map with parseltongue to show passageways and chamber**

 **Ask fleur to ball**

 **Asks fleur out to Hogsmeade Christmas weekend – Dress Robes in rue de la Magie**

 **Animagus form 1 – Panther acquired**

 **Quidditch tournament?**

 **Fleur Marks Harry – After Tournament – worried about losing Harry**

 **Meeting with Fudge – goes bad**

 _ **Founders Teach Harry ?**_

 _Book 4 Summer_

 **Set Umbridge up to kill Fudge after argument and sees plans for Hogwarts on Desk**

 **Umbridge set to Azkaban**

 _ **Minister flunky of Lucius becomes minister**_

 _ **Inter minister struggles – don't believe voldie returns**_

 _Book 5_

 **fleur + Gabi enter Hogwarts Year 5 with Harry next Year**

 **Harry starts Defence League –ROR**

 _ **Voldemort aims to gain access to Prophecy in DOM**_

 _ **Ministry Flunky runs Hogwarts more effective than Umbridge**_

 _ **Harrys gets accused of a crime (breakout on Azkaban or something) and thus leaves hogwarts**_

 _ **Hermione, Ron, Fleur, Luna, Ginny and Neville head to Ministry thanks to Seer vision from Luna**_

 _ **Harry wanders England looking for Merlins ring (Voldemort starts to search for the ring)**_

 _ **Harry finds the ring as fight in ministry starts**_

 _ **Harry fights Voldemort in Ministry atrium**_

 _ **Harry wins – hope for the light**_

 _ **Book 5 Summer**_

 _ **Gather International allies**_

 _ **Werewolves, Vampires, Veela, Dragons?, America technomages, Goblins, Elves + House Elves**_

 _ **Book 6**_

 _ **Harry teaches students to defend and fight**_

 _ **Select small group to fight back**_

 _ **Harry helps people to fight back – diagon alley accident or something**_

 _ **Harry and Dumbledore search for horcruxes – Help from Goblins later on**_

 _ **End of year – all horcruxes descrectly dead but Nagini**_

 _ **End of Year – Voldie attacks Hogwarts – Raises ancient wards of Hogwarts – Impentable**_

 _ **Book 6 Summer**_

– _**Goblins ward Minsitry – anti death eater wards (oaths to not betray ministry)**_

 _ **Book 7**_

 _ **Death Eater Hunting**_

 _ **All Death Eaters Dead (not sure about snape)**_

 _ **House Manors raided then warded and left open as sanctuaries**_

 _ **Manor Libraries added to Black Manor – uses in attacks**_

 _ **Malfoy lines ended or given to luna – Selena Lovegood nee Malfoy**_

 _ **Voldie attacked and killed at end of year**_

 _ **Harry uses Merlin Ring to create equality merlin level laws (unable to be remove by any but merlin heirs)**_

 _ **This is my plan for the book, if you wish to continue the book you are more than welcome to use this however it is not required**_

 _ **Again I am sorry, I may come back and continue the book but at the moment it just doesn't seem likely.**_


End file.
